The Princess of the Western Lands
by chocolet
Summary: Unfortune showered over Inuyasha and it all began when he recklessly destroyed a small shrine that is inhabited by a fallen god.(Cover not mine.) STORY IN HIATUS!
1. The Fallen God

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!

Title: Princess of the Western Lands

Summary:

After the truce they had, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went on a mission, but an unfortunate hanyou happened to fall on a pond, he found nothing wrong with him…but… why is his brother stunned to see him? Warning: Genderbend, No Romance, just plain general and adventure, and maybe a bit of humor.

AN: This is after the Final act. Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple but are not yet married and no child. The Inu brothers' relation is in between "I won't kill you" and "I still hate you and I don't care" in a brotherly way. (Get it? No? Yeah, Me too.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fallen God

The sun was shining, the trees were casually swaying against the wind and a certain hanyou is loudly complaining about the weather being so hot, being so sweaty, being dragged to a deserted village with his boring brother.

"Inuyasha, I had already decided to hand the title of 'Prince of the Western Lands' to you, you must act like one. When I'm not around to rule, you will be my substitute." Sesshomaru spoke, striding down the path to their destination, not minding the unbearable heat pouring down on them and Inuyasha's loud mouth.

"I don't even want to be a Prince." He complained yet again from behind his brother. "It's a definite hell no with me. You said it yourself! You hate hanyous and humans and now you want a hanyou like me around!?"

"Hnn, yes I still despise beings **like** you, but my mother insisted that you should be given the title of Prince, according to her it is one of the wishes our father left."

"And you just accepted it?" Inuyasha asked, earning him a slight smirk from Sesshomaru. _'I knew it! The jerk's enjoying himself watching me suffer being prince and stuff!'_

Sesshomaru stopped walking. "We're here." Inuyasha looked in front of them and saw an abandoned demon village; there was nothing but debris from destroyed houses and useless junk.

"Hey, you said we'll be fighting a fallen god that's why you asked me to come, but it's just an old abandoned youkai village."

"I said that you CAN come, and you did, I did not ask. It's one of our job to protect and maintain the western lands. Look at the end of this village first."

Inuyasha moved his look from Sesshomaru to the end of the village. There stood a small old and broken shrine surrounded by a small pond. They both sensed an evil presence inside and Inuyasha started to run forward and charge it with his sword. He leaped above the pond and destroyed the shrine. A dark ominous cloud sprang up from the now crumbled pieces of the shrine and attacked Inuyasha, which it wasn't harmful since it was just a dark cloud only able to blind and distract him, Inuyasha struggled to fight the dark cloud and swung his sword at every angle like a maniac which earned him a disappointed Sesshomaru.

 _'What an Idiot.'_

Sesshomaru eyed the dark cloud and his dark and ominous youki flared up scaring the cloud away and hid in the forest. As soon as the cloud left, Inuyasha was pushed down towards the pond and soaked him wet.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called, anger and disappointment in his voice. "Did I not taught you the basic of proper fighting? Not charging on the enemy and swaying your sword like a maniac? I may find it entertaining when you struggle with being a Prince but I don't like you tarnishing our name with those uncivilized manners of..." He trailed off when Inuyasha popped up from the pond, brushing his hair away from his face and tried to drag his heavy and wet body out of the water.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing his brother's sudden stop and bewildered expression which is quite rare for him to show.

Sesshomaru faked a cough and gained back his emotionless stature. "It seems I won't be handling you the title of prince then."

Inuyasha shook the water from him like a dog, since he is a dog. "Finally!" He rejoiced and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Instead, the title of **Princess of the Western Lands**." The Oh so great stoic dog demon lord of the western lands smiled which Inuyasha thought of really creepy.

"What the hell!? Oh wait... You're trying to make a joke right?" Inuyasha asked but ended up as a change of subject. "Please don't joke, it is not funny coming from you, just don't, I always thought that when you start to make a funny joke is when hell freezes over."

Sesshomaru ignored his last comment. "Look at yourself Inuyasha, from your voice you must've noticed it by now."

"My voice? There's nothing wrong with it." The hanyou then checked his body, arms, legs, ears...but there wasn't anything wrong. "Sesshomaru, stop, just don't try to be funny, it's creeping me out. Like really creeping me out."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his brother's reaction, and ignored the second comment again. "Then look at yourself from your reflection."

Inuyasha followed what he said _'this is weird, maybe he's trying to turn into a new flower! Err...wait I think it was a leaf, that's what Kagome said from what I remembered, it makes more sense- leaf means new life, flower means to turn into a girlish man or literally a..._ ' He trailed of when he stopped at the edge of the pond and saw his reflection. ' _girl..._ '

Inuyasha threw curses for a good 10 seconds. "I don't understand! Why does that-" points at his reflection "-look like a woman!?"

"You are confusing me little brother...err sister?" Sesshomaru then smirked.

"This is not funny Sesshomaru!" He growled. "I look fine, but why does my reflection look like that?"

"Not just your reflection Inuyasha, from what I see, you are, right now, a drenched, confused, angry half-dog demon..." Sesshomaru paused to pick up some suspense, he truly is enjoying this. "..female."

Inuyasha started to examine his body especially the parts where there have to be feminine features, but there's nothing wrong. He's chest is still the same manly muscled chest, his curves still belongs to his male body and down below, yes, it is still intact. He was relieved by that. "I knew it! You're making fun of me! I don't see any feminine features! It must be the pond!"

Sesshomaru sighed and walked towards the pond too, there he saw his reflection, and nothing is different from it. This got Inuyasha gaping at the pond. "It seems that in your eyes, you are still a male, but in mine you are a female."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gave a sigh yet again, he opened it and started to walk around the pond. "The fallen god's soul is still around, it won't stop wreaking havoc if we let it loose. Come, we need to hurry and enter the forest, the soul does not have a smell. It will be troublesome if we lost-" he got cut when Inuyasha immediately tugged Sesshomaru's right sleeve, which the demon lord doesn't like it and pulled it away turning to face Inuyasha with a glare.

"Hey, chill!" Inuyasha defended. "I just wanted to ask if you know why my reflection looks like that."

Sesshomaru yet again blew out a deep annoyed sigh. "Inuyasha, your reflection is not the only thing that looks like that, your body is. You are a female." Deep inside his head, Sesshomaru is chuckling at the uncanny predicament his brother is in.

"That again!? I do not look like a girl! I don't even have female breasts!" Inuyasha countered, he then patted his chest to prove his statement. "I don't know what you're going to gain from trying to trick me into thinking I'm a girl!"

Sesshomaru stood there and saw Inuyasha yelling, while patting his, no, her chest, revealing her curvy breasts hidden inside her haori. She then pointed a finger at Sesshomaru and yelled again, taking a pose that exposed the curves that formed her hips and buttocks. Her hair flowed down like white silk. To shorten it all, she looked beautiful, mirroring Sesshomaru in the opposite gender.

' _Inuyasha, you don't know how I feel when I saw you as a girl... I nearly choked in my thoughts and couldn't resist myself of planning how to use this oppurtunity for black-mail material and use it to make you my servant, follow all my orders and let you clean Ah-uhn's dump!_ ' Sesshomaru thought, overlooking all the comments the hanyou gave him.

"Hey! Are you even listening!? That's it! I'll try to ruin your trickery!" Inuyasha dashed infront of Sesshomaru, grabbed his right hand and placed it infront of his chest.

"Hah! There! Manly muscles-..."

Sesshomaru was surprised, Inuyasha was surprised, the hanyou placed his brother's hand to rest on the left part of his left chest, he saw the hand was placed on his left muscular chest but felt sensitively pain and embarrassing. Sesshomaru immediately pulled his hand away, angry at the act his little bro- I mean sister did. "What sick mind do you have to force this Sesshomaru in committing an act of indecency!?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha was still left surprised. _'Wh-what the hell? It felt like a different part of me reacted to his hand, I saw it clearly, his hand was placed on my chest...yet it felt softly pressed..._ 'He trailed of in thought and shouted the rest "THAT WAS DISGUSTING, CREEPY AND SCARY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Disgusting? It was your own doing!"

"I know it was my own doing! I mean why it felt disgusting, creepy and scary!"

' _Ah the king of dense at its finest_ ' Sesshomaru thought. "Ask that question to a woman, not me." He then dashed into the forest and left Inuyasha alone in the abandoned village.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! Come back here!" Inuyasha screamed. Not knowing to the hanyou that Sesshomaru left was because of the loose fallen god with no scent is in the forest and the high-pitched screams were starting to hurt the daiyokai's hearing.

Inuyasha followed suite, running towards the smell of his brother.

* * *

AN: ha! I know…Sessh is OOC here, but this is after the Final Act, who knows what changes in personality he had after it. If youre confused about Inuyasha's state (sorry for being a terrible writer), for Inuyasha's eyes he is male, for Sesshomaru he is female.


	2. The Screaming

Chapter 2: The Screaming

'Darn it! Now where'd he go-!?' Inuyasha thought while brushing away all the trees and bushes in his path when suddenly something tugged his sleeve that made him stop. Turning around, a huge branch caught his sleeve and he clawed the branch off. "Darn wood."

"Oh, what do have here?" A disgusting voice sang away from his vision, he shifted his eyes to whoever it might belong. "My, my, are you in distress beautiful maiden?" It added, just beside a tree stood a muscular jaguar demon with a humanoid form wearing a white polka-dotted lion-cloth.

 _'Did he just called me beautiful!? And MAIDEN!? Blergh!'_ Inuyasha thought, readying his claws to maul the youkai infront of him.

The Jaguar walked a few steps towards him and winked, not just any wink, a flirtatious wink followed by a fake kiss. Inuyasha couldn't hold his disgust and anger. ' _This is so wierd!_ ' And without a second thought he pounced at the offender and clawed its face. The jaguar yelped in pain and ran away with its tail between his legs.

Inuyasha huffed and shook off the blood from his claws. "That'll teach him not to mess with me!"

The dark cloud reappeared in front of him and spoke. "Such manly manners. I will fix that soon after my spell completes. You're going to be mine!" It hovered over Inuyasha and tackled him.

* * *

"GAAAAH!"

Inuyasha's high pitch scream ringed around the forest. Somewhere, Sesshomaru is starting to get annoyed with it plus he wasn't able to track the fallen god.

"GET OFF ME!"

Sesshomaru guessed the fallen god has attacked Inuyasha and dashed towards his brother's scent only to prove him correct. Inuyasha was struggling to get the cloud off of him, he was clawing it but it just passed through. _'I see. It can't be cut nor sliced then?_ ' Sesshomaru thought and retracted his poison whip.

"YAAAH!" Inuyasha ran around in circles and tried to swat the cloud with Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru got annoyed again and did the same thing before, he focused his youki and scared the cloud away making its escape to the sky, and it left Inuyasha standing in a daze. Sesshomaru followed the cloud and caught up with it. He spread his right hand and sprayed poison on the cloud but it just passed through too. _'Tsk. It can't be touched!_ ' He stopped in mid-air and saw the ominous cloud fly far away and gave up on following it. He flew back down to where Inuyasha is, only to be greeted by a Jaguar demon attempting to kidnap his unconscious female brother.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he landed on the ground behind them, with no hesitation he whipped and beheaded the jaguar, flopping down on the ground and dropping Inuyasha. _'Why did I even bother asking?_ 'Sesshomaru walked near Inuyasha and lightly kicked him. He didn't wake up. He then grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him away from the Jaguar's corpse and blood. He narrowed his stare at his unconscious brother _'he won't be waking up soon...Must I carry him?'_ The wind blew as if answering the question that lingered in his thoughts with a YES. ' _Why me?_ ' He pulled him from the ground and placed her on his right shoulder and rested her on his mokomoko. 'Did he become smaller?' He decided to take flight and returned to Kaede's village.

* * *

Rin ran across the room and placed herbs on the pot. "Lady Kaede, what should I do next?" The girl asked.

"Ye have to batter it child, here use this." Kaede walked near a table, took a batter stick (I have no idea what that stick is called XD) and gave it to Rin. "You need to start slowly so the juice from the herbs won't splatter arou-" The door-like mat swayed open leaving Kaede's instructions hanging. Surprised at their guests they froze for a second to take in what they saw. Their guests entered the hut, Kaede bowed, and Rin ran towards them.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is happy that you're back!" Rin greeted happily then moved her eyes towards the person on his guardian's shoulder. Sesshomaru lifted him and gently placed him (yes gently... Not drop him like a rock) on the hut's wooden floor.

"May I ask who this lady is that dresses like Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, staying where she stood. Rin walked beside the unconscious patient.

"It's Inuyasha."

"..."

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?" Both Rin and Kaede screamed.

"Enough of the screaming!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin closed her mouth and covered her hand's with it and Kaede sighed. "I've already been suffering from this half-breed's screaming and you just have to add another?" Sesshomaru looked from his transformed brother and back to Rin. He sighed. "Rin, I won't be staying here long. Old priestess... I will return after three days and continue the mission I had with ..." He pointed a finger at Inuyasha "...this. He shall be able to explain what happened."

Sesshomaru then strided back towards the hut's door and rotated his head slightly towards them. "Also, inform the priestess- Kagome, and that lecherous Monk that their assistance might be required in the mission." And he took off towards the western lands.

Rin and Kaede were left gaping like fishes at what they saw.

* * *

"KAGOMEEE!" Rin ran towards the garden at the other side of the village and called Kagome who is tending the herbs and vegetables. Kagome heard the young girl's scream and stood up facing her.

"Rin-chan! I saw Sesshomaru leave, so how was his first mission with Inuyasha? Hmm. Speaking of Inuyasha I haven't seen him... Oh no! Don't tell me something bad happened to him!?" Kagome asked.

Rin slowed her pace, evading the growing plants, and stopped in front of Kagome with a worried face. "Sesshomaru-sama brought Inuyasha, he was unconscious... and..." She hesitated to speak, choosing the most appropriate words leaving Kagome wait in suspense.

"...and what Rin-chan?"

"and he changed..."

Kagome dashed back towards Keade's hut and Rin following behind. _'Changed? What does she mean changed? Is it bad?'_ She reached the hut's entrance and came in without a knock.

"Inuyasha!" She cried.

Kaede was burning weird looking incense sticks, four placed on the corner where Inuyasha is laid down, and white smoke swam in the air. "Ah, Kagome, great timing. Come here, I need you to purify this evil presence hanging around Inuyasha."

Kagome was relieved when she saw him not injured and looked practically fine. She walked a few steps and froze near the two. Her eyes widened at the sight of his chest and turned to look at his face which made her eyes widened more. She fell to her knees in shock.

"Huh?...HUUUUUUUHHHHHH!?" She yelled, confused at the situation.

"Kagome! What happened!? We heard you scream!" Sango and Miroku popped out from the entrance.

"Rin told us something bad happened to Inuyasha!" Miroku added.

"See for your selves." Kagome suggested still on her knees.

The couple walked in the hut and stopped beside Kagome. Wide eye at the state their hanyou friend is in.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!?" They both screamed.

Rin followed from behind and scooted over to Kaede.

"Sesshomaru-sama is lucky they weren't here when he brought Inuyasha-sama." Rin whispered at Kaede.

"He would've been pretty angry if he heard those yells." Kaede whispered back.

AN:

Translations:

Sama- Lord or someone with high status.

Chan- honorific for little or cute girls (can also be applied for boys).

Oba-chan – Old, grandma…

I will still address Inuyasha as a male (him, his, he) even though he is a female now. It's confusing but remember that Inuyasha is now female.

Thank you emi-leexoxo for leaving a review! I'm glad you like it!


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day

"Can't we undo the spell Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked sitting beside an unconscious hanyou "He hasn't woken up yet since yesterday…I'm starting to worry."

"Good Morning everyone. Has Inuyasha woken up yet?" Sango greeted and entered the hut. Kagome shook her head with a no. She also sat beside Kagome.

"It is possible that someone had cursed Inuyasha if Kagome cannot undo the spell." Kaede answered and lit up four incense sticks at four corners of the hut.

"I've been meaning to ask Kaede Oba-chan, but what does those sticks do, it doesn't seem to affect youkai." The demon slayer asked.

"They're used to repel ghosts. The curse on Inuyasha did not fully succeed, if so then the entity who casted the curse might target him again." Kaede explained and also sat next to the girls.

"Entity? Ghost?" Kagome wondered.

"Aye child. This is just a guess but from that ominous presence that lingered around Inuyasha's body yesterday maybe an evil and powerful ghost had cursed him." Kaede brushed Inuyasha's hair to clearly show his new face.

Kagome was about to cry but held it in. "Oh Inuyasha…" She cupped a hand and held Inuyasha's face.

A pair of golden eyes met two brown ones.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome called once she saw the hanyou's eyes flutter open with his new long eyelashes. Inuyasha pushed his body up and sat facing Kagome.

"Kagome?" He called and noticed the change of his voice. His eyes widen at the sight of his hands- they were small and soft, his chest- it was heavier and bigger? _'No!'_ Using both hands to examine his face and sides, his skin paled- he finally noticed the change.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, more like cried, in agony!

"Inuyasha, Calm down!" Sango suggested and patted one of his shoulder. "You shouldn't exert yourself first."

Inuyasha, panicking inside, grabbed two of his locks and pulled it out of frustration. "Calm Down!? I'm a freaking woman! How can I calm down!?"

Then a splash of water came pouring down on Inuyasha as if drenching the fire burning his head. Everyone followed the source of the water and found Shippo holding a bucket, an empty bucket.

The fox demon smirked. "Did that calm your head?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked straight towards the fox, water dripping from his wet hair. The fox paled and the next thing that happened was a huge swelling bump planted on the fox's the head. "OW!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha pulled back his clenched fist and walked back where he first sat.

"Kaaaagggggggooooommeeeee!" Shippo ran towards Kagome for shelter and perched his self on the priestess shoulder and started hugging her while crying. "Inuyasha's so mean!"

Kagome gave a concerned look at Shippo ' _Sorry Shippo but I can't defend you right now…_ ' She thought. "Shippo, Inuyasha's confused, you shouldn't have splashed him with water."

"Oh right, He's a girl now…" Shippo observed his hanyou that is supposed to be a father figure since he's going to marry Kagome-the kitsune's foster mom. "He looks kinda like a petite version of Sesshomaru."

The hut went silent for 5 seconds when a sudden outburst of giggles and laughter broke it.

"Wh-what so funny!?" Shippo asked.

Kagome, who was wiping one of her teary eyes, tried to explain between small giggles. "Shippo-chan… the way you say it sounds like Sesshomaru does look like a girl.

Everyone stared at Kagome realizing that they agree with Shippo. "And I thought I was the only one who thinks of it!"

The noise woke up Rin who was snuggled in her blanket at the corner of the hut.

"Oh, sorry Rin-chan, did we wake you?" Kagome apologized and combed Rin's bangs away from her face as she sat beside them.

"Good Morning...I agree too, Kagome-sama."

"Agree with what?"

"That Sesshomaru-sama looks like a girl."

Everyone froze, they did not expect Rin, the most closest, dearest and loyal to Sesshomaru, just said that.

 _'If he heard this conversation, I'm afraid this hut would never survived his venomous death glares, heck none of us might.'_ Kagome thought.

"Ah" Rin hammered a clenched fist on her other palm, gaining everyone's attention. "Kaede oba-chan, did you tell Kagome-sama and Miroku-sama?"

"Tell us what?"

Kaede cleared her voice and spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru said that after three days he will continue your mission, Inuyasha." She glanced at the hanyou. "And that Kagome and Miroku might be needed."

Everyone had a big 'O' in their mouths.

"It's too risky to bring two humans in the youkai regions." Inuyasha countered.

"Don't tell that to me, tell it to your arrogant brother."

"HALF-brother"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmf! So do you know how to bring me back to normal Old hag?"

"No. Not that I know of. Why dontya tell us what happened?"

And so Inuyasha explained everything that he could remember.

Kaede started. "What an idiot. Why did you suddenly attack the shrine? I feel sorry for your brother for training you. What a waste."

"What!? You old, weak, **pirate!** How about I show you the fruits of my training!"

 _'More like seeds..._ ' Shippo thought.

"Oh now you resort to fighting an old, weak and defenseless woman like myself, Inuyasha?" Kaede teased and even faked crying.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome warned him. "...Inuyasha..."

Kaede went back to being serious. "The Fallen God is after your body Inuyasha, when you destroyed the shrine, you must've also destroyed the body it previously resided and decided to take yours in exchange. But the process of stealing a physical body takes a lot of time and power to complete. The first process was when it first attacked you, you lost the appearance of your male body, the next process is you realizing your appearance, if it were not for your brother to scare the soul-it would've continued the process till it completes."

Sango was intrigued and asked. "What are the next processes, Kaede Oba-chan?"

"The processes differs with the caster and curse. From my knowledge it goes like this- Appearance, Body, Memories, and lastly the Soul. Since the two processes are the same for Inuyasha, it might follow this process."

Kagome was worried and immediately asked. "What does the memories and soul do?"

"The memories will be erased, thus the soul is empty and be easily removed and exchanged with the soul of the fallen god."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha in fear of losing him. "Oh Inuyasha! I don't want to lose you again!"

"S-stop it Kagome! I'm still here!" Inuyasha said unable to hide the soft blushes on his cheeks. He held Kagome's arms back.

"So old hag, if we kill the fallen God, I'll return to normal?"

"Aye."

"How!? I can't even touch the damned cloud!"

"You can't. No physical things can. Only sacred and holy powers can inflict damage, it is the same with exorcism, like how the Monk chases away evil."

Kagome butted in the conversation. "Is that why Sesshomaru wants me and Miroku-sama to come?"

"Maybe."

"How do we exorcise it Kaede Oba-chan!?" Kagome asked again, determined to defeat this vile entity.

"Ghosts and such of low classes, I know, but not fallen gods, they are different and requires powerful spiritual powers."

Inuyasha stood up and started to walk outside, not minding his haori slightly lose around the shoulders and his hakama hanging on his slender waist due to the petite body he required.

"I'm going after the fallen god." He said.

"It would be better not to." Inuyasha stopped to listen to Kaede "You cannot touch that soul, but it can to you, and if it does the process will continue until you lose your body. Plus, do ya even know where to look!? Didn't ya said your brother scared it away?"

Inuyasha thought for a good minute and sighed. He gave up. "What do you intend I should do? Be a woman forever!?"

Kaede rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's stupidity. "After three days Sesshomaru will return and continue the mission, you'll be able to kill it if Kagome and Miroku comes. So you better relax for the next remaining days."

"Yeah! Inuyasha, Miroku has got a new mission, and he wants someone good at killing demons." Shippo chirped from Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha grumbled for a second. "Fine! I'll do that just to make my time useful!"

"All right! I'll come too." Kagome joined. "Sango do you know this mission?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, he'll set off after he finishes spending time with the kids."

Inuyasha walked out and spent drying his hair out under the sun. Kagome and Sango helped prepare breakfast with Rin and Kaede.


	4. The Body Part 1

Chapter 4: The Body

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome took a boat via the river to reach their destination.

"This feels nostalgic!" Kagome started, sitting at the front of the small boat.

"Yeah, but it should be me rowing, not the monk." Inuyasha spat, sitting in between Kagome and Miroku.

"My, my, dear Inuyasha, it would ruin my manhood if I let such a beautiful maiden do a man's job." Miroku countered while rowing the boat.

Inuyasha stood up and pointed a finger at the monk, this led to the boat rocking so Kagome pulled him down and crouched instead.

"Miroku! Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm weak!" He yelled, high-pitched voice echoed throughout the river bank. "Fight me monk!"

Everyone became alarmed when they caught various youkai presence around them.

"Are they following us?" Kagome asked while trying to eye any movement, possibly from a youkai, in the forest, which is hard for her human eyes to see. Only Inuyasha saw what the presence belongs to, he could even hear them.

Inuyasha growled, disgust in his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

 _-…What a beauty she is…-_

 _-…she isn't mated yet…-_

 _-…claiming her would be easy…-_

 _-...a hanyou?...-_

The whispers and chatters in the forest had made Inuyasha angrier by the second and had moved his small delicate hand towards the hilt of his sword.

"A dangerous youkai?" Kagome guessed and gave Inuyasha space to draw his sword. Miroku denied her and shook his head.

"No Kagome-sama, it's more like Inuyasha's beauty is a magnet for male youkai." The monk chuckled, continued to row the boat, not minding Inuyasha's stance.

The whispers were beginning to grow loudly, making Kagome and Miroku's ears hear it.

 _-…hanyou or not…-_

 _-…I will claim her!...-_

 _-…those slender legs…-_

 _-…#$# %^…-_

 _-…^%$ $ &…-_

 _-…(adult stuffs)…-_

 _-…(Cannot be translated to human language)…-_

Everyone on the boat had turned a bright red because of the whispers.

Miroku spoke "Even I would not say that to girl."

Kagome added in. "That is so disturbing…"

Without a second thought the forest around the river perished from two slash of the wind scar at both sides. Inuyasha huffed for air, and sheathed his sword back. "That'll end the noise."

The former male crossed his arms and returned to sit in the middle of two humans nervously chuckling at either his sad state or those dirty dead youkai. 

* * *

The three left the boat by the river and continued on foot. They entered the forest and started to walk towards their destination.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You seemed angry?" Kagome asked, seeing her troubled partner.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha IS always angry." Miroku commented while leading the two to a village.

Inuyasha ignored the question and crossed his arms, then relaxed it but returned to crossing his arms again. He looked irritated and any minute he'll spat curses. And he did.

"Darn it Kagome! How do you women walk with these in front!?" He yelled, silencing the forest insects and creatures. "It keeps on bouncing and bouncing every time I take a step!"

They still continued walking. Miroku is obviously blushing in front, Kagome too and she tried to calm her partner.

"Why don't you start with not stomping?" the priestess suggested.

"I am! See! I'm walking normally!"

"…" Kagome deadpanned, eyes focused on Inuyasha's breasts. While inside her head she was shooting out her jealousy. ' _I hate you Inuyasha! Just because they're bigger doesn't mean you need to rub it in my face! Mine will surely grow too! Just you wait!_ ' She thought while crying inside, speeding up her pace and was now in front of Miroku.

Miroku gave way for her and slowed his pace to even Inuyasha, so they're now walking side by side.

"Try pulling any perverted stuff and I'll shave you hair monk!" Inuyasha warned, Miroku just chuckled.

"Miroku, you're already married." Kagome said in front of them, without looking back.

"Miroku, you already have Sango." Inuyasha added.

"Miroku, you have kids." Kagome supplied.

"Three kids." Inuyasha ended it with warning growl.

Miroku raised a hand. "I don't see a reason why you would say that. My consciousness is as pure as that beautiful papaya! (Pretend there's a papaya tree in the forest) " Closing his eyes as if meditating.

The papaya, the one Miroku pointed out, fell on the ground and it's remain splattered on the ground.

"Yeah, rotten…" Kagome continued.

"Kagome! Seriously! These things are in the way! Is there a way to stop them from bouncing!?" Inuyasha started again.

Kagome stopped walking, she took the bag Miroku was carrying and pulled Inuyasha behind some thick trees. Miroku was left behind and waited for the two girls to come back.

"You should have told us when we were in the hut so I could prepare something much comfortable." Kagome said, opening the bag and pulled out a rolled bandage. "We could use this medical bandages and wrap it around you. Now strip."

Inuyasha blushed, Kagome followed. "I-I mean take off your haori so I can wrap the bandage around."

"Y-yeah. Okay." Inuyasha did as she said and stripped his haori and the inside clothing (the white one under the fire rat robe).

"…" Kagome stared at him and his cursed body. 'I hate you.'

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of watermelons."

"…huh? If you want I can get you some."

"Oh, if it were that easy."

"Uh… We could buy some- Argh!" Kagome didn't let Inuyasha continue as she started to wrap the bandage around his new body. Tightly holding his breast in. "Could you do it gently?"

"Stop complaining and endure it."

After the two finished what they were doing, they returned to Miroku who was swatting flies with his staff while waiting and continued to walk down the path towards the village. 

* * *

They stopped in front of the village gate.

"This village and that road, it seems familiar, have we pass by here on our journey?" Kagome asked.

"It's the village attacked by Spider- heads, that was before Miroku and Sango joined the group." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, so you had already did dangerous adventures even before we came?" asked Miroku.

"Well, we were looking for the shards back then." Kagome smiled, remembering their pasts.

A village woman came out of the village gate and greeted the three visitors.

"Are you the Monk Miroku?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and familiarized a scent he knew long ago. He walked near the two and looked at the woman.

"Nazuna, right?" He clarified.

The woman was surprised by the female youkai. "Monk, are you travelling with this youkai?" She asked Miroku, Miroku nodded in return. "How do you know my name?" She warily asked Inuyasha.

Kagome ran towards the woman villager. "Ah! I remember! Nazuna! The girl in the temple!"

The woman villager was definitely surprised to see her. "Ka-Kagome?"

"Yes! It's been three years since our last meeting!"

"Indeed, I'm really happy to see you still lively and happy."

"Same here, Nazuna!"

"And this is? " Nazuna looked at Inuyasha. "Err… Inuyasha's twin sister…?"

Miroku silently chuckled. Inuyasha just frowned. "It's me Nazuna. Inuyasha."

"…huh?"

"This meeting had truly brought tears to my eyes." Miroku joined the conversation. "Is it possible to continue this talk inside?"

Nazuna twitched. "Ah! Yes! Come in."

The gates opened and the three acquaintances continued to chat until they reached the mansion they were asked to exorcise.

"Ne~ Nazuna, can't the local priest or monk exorcise it?" whispered Kagome as Miroku walked towards the front of the mansion and observed it.

"They can but they can't thoroughly destroy the youkai inside so it keeps coming back. Burning the mansion would leave the occupants a great loss so it wasn't an option." Nazuna whispered back.

Miroku, done with the observations, discussed what needs to be done at his companions.

"The mansion seems to be housing a powerful youkai. Kagome-sama I need your purifying ability to aid me in pulling the youkai out of hiding. Inuyasha, prepare to attack it once it's out." The two nodded and Nazuna had informed the nearby villagers to move out.

Miroku and Kagome had placed ofundas around the mansion's walls. "Kagome-sama, after I finish the spell. Shoot a sacred arrow on any of the ofundas. Inuyasha, get ready!" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha replied with a snort.

"I was born ready!" He yelled in his girly voice.

Miroku began chanting, after the last word he signalled Kagome to fire a sacred arrow. The arrow flew, mustering up her reiki and glowed pink. It hit the ofunda on the Mansion's gate. The other ofunda glowed and the Mansion began making ominous noises.

"It's going to come out, the mansion is being purified." Miroku uttered.

A sudden burst of dark aura made its way out of the Mansion's roof and revealed a hideous gigantic snake youkai, it lunged itself towards Miroku, fortunately, Inuyasha had already drawn Tetsusaiga and slashed it at the offending snake. Miroku crawled out and away from the fight zone and joined Kagome as cheerers and spectators.

The snake survived the blade since it dodged immediately.

"I'm not done with you!" shouted Inuyasha.

The snake placed itself in front of Inuyasha, towering over him. But the snake didn't move.

"There's something wrong with it." asked Miroku in the background.

"Inuyasha! Destroy it before it attacks!" Kagome remained a loyal cheerer.

The Snake began to move and slithered towards Inuyasha, and hearts for eyes. "Beautiful creature, bear my hatchlings!" Everyone who heared the proposal froze, even the villager near the battle ground.

"You're not secretly training youkais, are you Miroku?" Kagome started an interrogation with Monk.

"Kagome-sama… I don't take youkais as students… Well except for Shippo. And maybe Jaken too, the toad needs a mate."

Displeased with the monk's answer, Kagome grabbed his staff and whacked him, earning a red swelling bump on the head. "But I kinda agree with Jaken…I'm counting on you Miroku." She added.

The two returned to watch the battle, what's left of it. Inuyasha sheated his sword and the Snake youkai, the remains of it, seemed to be split in half and most of the corpse dissolved due to the purified air.

Inuyasha walked with victory towards his companions.

"It seems that male youkai are enchanted by your beauty, Inuyasha." Miroku elbowed him. Inuyasha scoffed.

"We need to be alert then. Inuyasha, Miroku can we return before nightfall?" Kagome suggested.

"Hm, the risk of us getting ambushed by Inuyasha's suitors is pretty high, we leave after this then." Miroku agreed. 

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha waited outside the village gate, Kagome was bidding farewell to Nazuna and the villagers.

Miroku started a conversation. "Hey Inuyasha, I know **that's** been bugging you since you returned from the mission, but you need to have faith, just wait for two or three days."

Inuyasha winced at the mention of days. "..yeah." He said without facing the monk. "I wonder how Kagome really feels, she's always smiling but I can feel that she's not really inside."

"Kagome has enough patience. You on the other hand is like an overflowing miasma. You better not lose patience, everyone is cheering on you." Miroku inserted a laugh. "Did you know that last night Sango was angry because of it, she was punching the table like it was moles? She was really sorry for Kagome-sama. But she can't blame you…"

"It must have been hard for the table, eh?" He let out a stifled chuckle, purposely evading the last sentence.

"She's been blaming Sesshomaru-sama, even suspected him for ruining your moment since you two were at each other's throat three years ago."

"Nah… This is entirely my fault…" Inuyasha said between sad sighs. "Wait! Does he know!? Don't tell me he knows!? He'll definitely ruin it!"

"I need to prevent Sango-chan from nearing her Hiraikotsu when Sesshomaru-sama's around, she might attack him. Sesshomaru-sama can dodge her attack, but I'm not sure if that's the only thing she'll throw at him, maybe she might throw Tetsusaiga and shock him."

"Miroku! Listen to me."

"Oh! Haha, sorry I was making sure my dear Sango won't throw anything at your brother."

"Yeah, I was listening."

"Relax, your brother doesn't know. Rest assured that your marriage proposal for Kagome-sama is Sesshomaru-proof. Don't lose the ring, Kaede oba-chan and Rin-chan poured their burning love and blessing on that. We just need to re-plan everything again. What do you think of the theme blue-colored sakura petals!?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe when there's a blue colored sakura tree!?"

"Inuyasha…we could just color it."

"Ugh. Must this proposal thing be, how does Kagome say it, ~ _ROMANTIC_ ~!?" Inuyasha tried to imitate Kagome, earning him a laugh from Miroku.

"We'll she is from the future. And Sango-chan said that that's what Kagome-sama likes."

The two stopped chattering when they saw Kagome running towards them, carrying a bag.

"What is that Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked and grabbed the bag and carry it.

"Ugh! Garlic and Onions!" Inuyasha snorted and distance his self away from Miroku.

Kagome smiled at him. _'There's that smile again.'_ Inuyasha thought between seconds.

"The villagers gave them as a thank you."

AN: If you don't know who this Nazuna is, watch episode 13, where human-Inuyasha is first revealed in the anime.


	5. The Body Part 2

Chapter 5: The Body part 2

AN: Kinda like a filler, you can skip this chapter if you want.

The three walked back to the river, it wasn't a safe trip in the forest since Inuyasha's 'suitors' kept flirting with him, earning them their death. But they were a bit lucky since his 'suitors' were weaklings.

"Where's the boat!?" Kagome screamed when the river had lacked something they own.

Miroku and Inuyasha wandered not too far from where they left the boat, searching for signs if it was stolen or if it just drifted by the current. The two returned to Kagome with no boat.

"See? We should've just took Kirara." said Inuyasha. "But you-"He glanced at Kagome. "-wanted to go boating!"

"Are you blaming me!?" Kagome huffed. "I-I couldn't help it… It seems safer-." Kagome glanced at Miroku. "-from some lecherous monk's hands."

"Ow! My wounded heart!" Miroku sang, hand over heart, with fake tears thanks to the bag with onions.

Inuyasha and Kagome just twitched their eyes at the monk. The hanyou walked infront of them, slightly crouching and hands behind.

"There's no choice, come on, I'll carry you both. We could make it back by lunch time." Inuyasha didn't wait for a reply, he waited for them to hop on. "What's wrong?"

Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances and returned to Inuyasha.

Miroku was the first to speak. "Inuyasha, I don't think it's possible."

The hanyou relaxed his hands beside and stood up. "What now?"

"Inuyasha, your body can't carry the two of us. You're as small as me." Kagome explained.

"So? I'm still stronger. Now come on!" Inuyasha repeated his previous stance and gestured the two to hop on his back. But they didn't move. Again.

"There's no room." Miroku complained.

"Tsk! Just hang on my shoulders then!"

The two nodded in defeat and walked towards Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was now crouched on his knees and waited for their weight. Miroku held on his neck and right shoulder, Kagome can't hold on Inuyasha's neck so she was left with just his left shoulder. Miroku noticed and gave Kagome to hold on the neck.

"Alright!" Inuyasha stood up but Miroku fell, back first, only Kagome was able to hang on.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his back. "I told you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You should've held on my neck!" Kagome let go of him and helped Miroku to stand up.

"Then Kagome-sama would be the one to fall. We can't hold on your neck together." Countered Miroku while dusting his robe.

"Why don't we just walk then, let's just follow the river back towards the village." Kagome suggested and started to walk. The two followed.

* * *

After a few minutes they arrived at a clearing, the forest that Inuyasha attacked with wind scar. The damage was wide that the group needs to walk for a few hundred meters before they reach the continuation of the forest. They bared the morning heat and ran towards the trees for shelter.

"Darn heat!" complained Inuyasha while fanning his hands over his face.

"You should've thought twice when you shaved the forest." Kagome commented and sat beside a large tree.

Inuyasha grumbled between clenched teeth. "This dirty forest does not deserve to live."

* * *

The three continued to walk, following the river for a good hour and took a break. They all sat on the grass under the shade of a huge tree. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, and across Miroku, making a cute circle.

Miroku smiled as he rememberd a good memory. Kagome too.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the two humans sigh in a relaxed and happy way. "What are you two grinning about?"

"Don't you feel it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a warm smile.

"Nostalgic, I remember the days when we stopped on the journey, just before Sango arrived, it was like this when we relax while taking a break." Miroku watched the grasses as the wind picked up and blow away the heat.

"Oh. You forgot Shippo." Said Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't stop harassing the kit." Said Kagome.

"Even today." added Miroku.

Inuyasha growled and stood up. "Let's go now. "

Miroku and Kagome followed and they continued to walk. They walked for another good hour, when Kagome and Miroku saw Inuyasha's troubling face, he was lagging behind them which is not normal since Inuyasha is the type to always walk in front.

Miroku asked, "What seems to be the trouble again? Your suitors?" Inuyasha was taking a few small steps and he was somehow squirming until he halted.

Kagome ran towards him and asked. "Is something wrong Inuyasha? Are you feeling sick?" Inuyasha flushed and looked irritated.

Miroku stopped walking and he faced them. He raised a hand, with one finger up. "Let me guess. Your about to have your monthly female cycle?" He sneered.

Kagome and Inuyasha's face darkended, hiding their eyes and emotions behind the shadow. Inuyasha walked towards the monk and hammered him.

"Ow." The monk cried.

Kagome shook her head and asked Inuyasha. "How are you feeling Inuyasha? Does your stomach hurt? Nausea? Anything? " She quickly asked.

Inuyasha blushed. "No. It's not what you think…" He sighed defeatedly. "Nature calls." He continued to squirm.

Miroku and Kagome chorused. "OH."

"Go on, we'll wait here." She smiled. So innocent. So thoughtless. "Just don't go too far, I'll hold Miroku off!"

Inuyasha evaded her glances. Soft and quiet, his female voice sounds like whispering. "Kagome…I'm a- a"

"girl." Miroku helped.

"yeah. A girl."

Kagome blinked and processed Inuyasha's situation until she realized what he meant. "Oh…" She went and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him towards the thick trees and eyeing Miroku, and mouthed the words "Don't follow."

* * *

Kagome instructed him in a not-so-very complicated way. "Don't stand! You're not a man right now."

"Then how do you girls do it!?"

Kagome's eyes twitched for the n'th time. _'Can't he figure it out? How could he stand with that!? He'll wet everything. Ew.'_ Kagome facepalmed. "Crouch and-" She thought for a few seconds. _'How do I say this…'_ "-and let it out."

Inuyasha sighed, cheeks burning red. Kagome walked away to give him privacy and left her final instructions. "Don't look Inuyasha! You may be in that body but you're still a man!" And she was out of his sight. Privacy.

' _If it was that easy to not to…look. This is so embarrassing.'_

* * *

Kagome returned to where Miroku is and said to wait for Inuyasha. They discussed about Inuyasha's 'suitors' and why they aren't attacking right now, when they left the village they were ambushed. They waited until Inuyasha popped up from the thick forest. The three continued their walk. This time Kagome was leading, Miroku gave a thumbs up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha translated this as something related to his perverted deeds so he hammered him again.

"Ow. I was just congratulating you." Miroku rubbed the swelling bump.

AN: This chapter wasn't supposed to exist but I noticed that Inuyasha hasn't had a bathroom break and it would be weird if he just knew the how-to.


	6. The Second Day

Chapter 6: The Second Day

The sun rose and lit the lands of the feudal era, from the western lands flew the infamous vassals of the Lord who ruled, managed and protected his sovereignty. Their shadows, blocking the sun whilst they glided the sky. A two headed dragon and an imp carrying the treasured staff of two-heads.

Jaken woke up to be troubled with the task of relaying a message to his master's half-wit of a half-brother and to also check on the other vassal, named Rin. And so there he was, riding A and Un, towards the village where Inuyasha and Rin resides.

They flew over other villages, gaining unwanted attention, some villagers thought they had evil intentions and threw weapons –spears and arrows- at them, they avoided and passed by. The villagers were reliefed that they 'scared' the demons away.

"Humf! If my Lord did not instruct me to attack only formidable foes, they would have tasted hell!" Jaken proudly announced to his self.

The clearing he saw had led to the outer-trees that belong to Inuyasha Forest. A-Un had slowed their pace, they were nearing the village, and they basked the view to replenish their energy.

Jaken did not mind A and Un's choices, the dragon had needs, both youkai respected each other. But the imp did mind a small lake near the forest.

It sparkled.

It shimmered.

It mirrored the sky.

And it was occupied.

The imp gawked at the occupant, a girl –no, a young lady, was bathing at the lake, and she was just standing, blind-folded and naked. Gripping the strap of the dragon, A-Un slowed the pace even more.

 **Jaken had a good view.**

The pale skin, soft and smooth, it sparkled along the water.

The silver silk hair draped down, trailed below, drenched in water with dog ears drooping, it shimmered.

Eyes were blind-folded. _'Are her eyes damaged?'_ Tragic. But her face shows exquisiteness that her eyes must have mirrored the skies.

 **Jaken is a pervert and he was love-struck!**

* * *

"Inuyasha! Don't just stand and show everything to everyone!" Kagome initiated from the side, she was helping Rin undress, the three wanted to bathe together.

Inuyasha submerged his body, crossing his arms and waited. The blindfold helped him not see anything, he was no pervert like the monk, but still he blushed, both from embarrassment and that he was bathing with two girls.

There were two splashes. Kagome and Rin entered the water, someone grabbed his arm and jerked towards them. Another held his shoulder, he has no Idea which is who, and the smells had been washed off.

"Now you will have a proper bath, Inuyasha-sama." Said the one who grabbed his arm. _'Rin'_

A giggle from the person who held his shoulder. "Indeed. We're going to scrub you clean Inuyasha!" Then a wet cloth brushed the filth on his skin. _'Kagome'_

* * *

Kaede lifted her body from planting vegetables at her garden, she saw the imp walking towards her.

"Where's Inuyasha, Old Lady? No one was at his hut." Jaken greeted.

Kaede raised a brow at the imp. "Whenever you visit, the first question you ask is 'Where's Rin', Inuyasha is bathing."

Now the imp's the one who raised a brow. "Bathing?" Then the image of the maiden he saw at the lake flashed before his eyes and made him blush. He shook the image off. "I will wait then."

"Why? Do you bring news?"

"Yes, news for Inuyasha and the additional members on the mission."

Miroku and Sango, who was carrying their sleeping youngest, happened to pass by and saw Jaken. They walked towards them, greeting them.

"Oh, what's your business here today toad?" Sango asked in a playful tone.

"I bring news from Sesshomaru-sama! Inuyasha must hear this."

"Ah, where's Inuyasha anyway? The sun's already up." Miroku wondered.

Kaede answered him. "Bathing."

Again, the imp was reminded by the image, he blushed yet again. Unfortunately, Miroku happened to notice the recoil the imp made. He sneered, it was time for interrogation, and if pleased with the reason, training.

"Tell me toad. What made you blush?" Miroku crouched to level the imp.

"I'm no toad!"

"Answer the question."

"What do you mean?"

"…" Miroku thought and tried a theory he just came up.

"BATHING."

Jaken winced.

"SPLASH OF WATER."

Jaken flinched.

"BARE SKIN!" Miroku howled in a seductive way.

Jaken blushed.

Miroku smirked. He's theory proved it. "That, now who made your heart lit up pervert?"

Kaede and Sango eyed the monk. They chorused in thought. _'You're one to talk.'_ But they were intrigued by the imp's reaction, the blush was not perverted in a way.

Sango scooted over and Kaede walked near them. "Who?" Sango asked. _'Unlucky girl.'_

Jaken's eyes sparkled, had love blinded him? He started to speak. "Beautiful unlike any other creature, skin soft as silk, hair so silver and elegant, body favoured by the kami!" He remembered the dog ears. "Bearing the inu-yokai kinship."

The three humans exchanged glances and walked a distance away from the day-dreaming imp. The three crouched, forming a circle and discussed the matter. They all whispered.

"Beautiful unlike any other creature?" asked Sango while embracing her child.

"Skin soft as silk?" Kaede continued.

"Hair so silver…." Miroku trailed off. They gasped at the realization.

Sango connected their suspect to Jaken's. "He is a beautiful kind of youkai, his skin is kinda silk-ish? He has silver hair too, his clothes cover his body but with just his stance he does have a body favoured by the kami. And beared Inu-youkai kinship…He just gave out the answer! It fits together."

Wide eyed at the revelation. They chorused. **"Jaken is in love with Sesshomaru-sama!"**

Sango was the first to stand up, carefully not to wake her child. "I knew it! I knew from the start! Hahahaha!" She was pretty happy.

"I have my suspicions too. Guess I lost the bet Kaede oba-chan." Miroku stood up and helped Kaede.

Kaede smirked with victory.

"Bet?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it was a bet before Naraku was even defeated. If she proves that Jaken is gay, I'll do one request for her. And if I win, she'll make a potion that will have girls chase me."

Sango glared at her husband. Miroku sweatdropped. He laughed nervously. "We'll there's no need for the potion anymore."

A familiar voice greeted them, Jaken is still spacing out behind the three.

"Hi!" Kagome waved her hand at them as she and Rin stride towards the three. Inuyasha was not with them. Jaken woke to the priestess' voice. He then ran towards them, stopping beside Miroku.

"Oh, Hello Jaken-sama!" Rin yelled.

"Where's the half-breed!?"

"Kohaku-kun needed Inuyasha-sama's help so he's not here right now Jaken-sama."

Jaken grew nerves. He looked at Kagome and then Miroku. "I guess you two would suffice."

They raised a brow.

Sango had scooted over to Kagome, out of the imp's hearing range. She whispered. "Jaken IS gay, and he loves Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome gasped, Rin too, she heard the whisper.

"I knew it!" Kagome and Rin chorused. The three girls exchanged surprise looks.

AN: Haha, I think I made, almost all, the characters suspect Jaken is gay. I don't know why I wanted that to happen but it was funny to be misled and misunderstood. Also, I don't know how Jaken calls Kaede so I went with calling her 'Old Lady'. I'm actually rewatching Inuyasha up to the Final Act, so far Im still on Ep 80, and I found some Info about Jaken –especially his history when he first met Sesshomaru.


	7. The News

Chapter 7: The News

Kaede suggested that they all discuss in her hut, and so they find ways to cramp inside and sat down to hear the imp's news.

Jaken cleared his throat, not that it helped clear his squawky voice. "The sorcerer that my lord inquired is educated about the fallen god which Inuyasha failed to capture."

"Hey! Sesshomaru's at fault too." Kagome retorted.

"The fallen god was once a deity that protected a village, the deity of charm and beauty, she blesses the village with beauty, protects it with charming the enemy. But Inu No Taisho-sama, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama's father, along with his pack (or army) happened to pass by the village that harboured the deity. Inu No Taisho did not lay a finger at the village, they did not even bother the village farmers but the deity sees them as an enemy and charmed him. Inu No Taisho is powerful, but the enemy was a deity. Tenseiga, the heaven's blade matched the deity and wounded her. The deity was angered, charming did not work and so she used beauty."

"She made Inu No Taisho beautiful?" Miroku sneered. Everyone giggled except for Jaken.

"No! She removed beauty that she bestowed the villagers, anger filled her intent, and unknowingly drained all beauty and life. Villagers transformed into ugly, lifeless hideous creatures and attacked Inu No Taisho's pack. The battle was one-sided, Inu No Taisho won, the deity wept in defeat in front of her shrine. The heaven's was not pleased with the deity's action, killing humans is against them, and so she was banished, turning into a fallen god that carried a millennium old grudge towards Inu No Taisho."

"Millenium!?" Everyone gasped.

"Yes, but the fallen god was sealed by a powerful priestess and assisted by a monk. The seal was undone due to time, and is looking for a body to possess and wreak havoc, bringing fort misfortunes and tragedy to its surrounding. And with the grudge it holds, it might attack anyone related to Inu No Taisho."

"A monk and priestess… So that's why Sesshomaru-sama require our assistance? Did he knew before yet he continued the mission with only Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"He knew, but a priestess and monk was not needed yet. If Sesshomaru-sama had drawn Tenseiga first and slashed the fallen god, it would have weakened and defeated it but the stupid hanyou had to attack and ended up with just the destroying the body it possessed." If Inuyasha was around, Jaken would have glared at him non-stop.

"Tenseiga won't be able to cut through an untouchable soul. Priestess, Monk," Jaken faced the two humans. "When Sesshomaru-sama comes back, you two will come with him to his fortress to meet with the sorcerer and instruct you with what to do. Also, the sorcerer said that any of you two must always be with Inuyasha or any charm that would deem the fallen god unable to attack him, holy powers will suffice at defending and warding off the evil soul." Jaken blinked at them, they blinked back.

"Oh dear." Said Miroku, Kagome stood up and dashed towards where Inuyasha might be.

"Hm. Can't we meet the sorcerer now?" asked Miroku.

"You cannot. You have no permission and Sesshomaru-sama is still dealing with a problem caused by that insolent half-breed!"

Miroku whacked Jaken. "Stop calling that to my friend, if you do, then next time I whack you with the staff, there would be an ofunda stuck to it. What problem?"

Jaken rubbed the red swelling bump. "He had attracted… suitors."

Everyone's eyes widened at Jaken.

"I don't know what curse the fallen god had put but it had attracted MALE suitors and are asking Sesshomaru-sama for permission to marry Inuyasha -their intent was surely to gain status and position, sometimes it's easy to say NO but when it's not –There will be a bloodbath. Sesshomaru's mother is also dealing with the same problem at her castle too."

"Aw. Sesshomaru-sama is defending Inuyasha-sama!" Rin hummed happily.

"Stupid child, Sesshomaru-sama isn't defending, he is clearly trying to maintain peace at the fortress. " Jaken sighed and began to strut, which looks weird with him doing it, towards the door. "That is all, I'm going back to the fortress."

Miroku stopped him. "Jaken, do you require help? With the one you love?" Raising a brow he waited for a response.

Jaken was actually interested and nod.

Everyone, except Jaken, thought. _'He must be desperate! Sesshomaru's going to kill him!'_

* * *

Sango and Rin followed the monk, but before they continue, they went to look for Kohaku. Kohaku was at the other side of the village helping the locals on building a broken bridge. Inuyasha and Kagome was there too.

"Kohaku!"She called, Kohaku left the planks and gave it to Inuyasha, and he ran towards his elder sister.

"Take care of your niece for me." Sango cradled her youngest and gave it towards her younger brother.

"Bu-but aneue, I'm helping them build a bridge."

"There's no need, Inuyasha's there."

"They need someone to count the planks."

"Kagome-chan is there too, she won't be leaving Inuyasha by himself."

"B-but!"

"Now go back home and babysit him. Shippo and your nieces are playing behind the hut."

"B…but…"

Kohaku didn't continue to protest, he can't anyway. So he left Inuyasha and Kagome and the other villager, carrying his tiny nephew back to their hut.

Sango and Rin had returned to the Monk and imp. Jaken was focused and listened very seriously to Miroku's advises. The two slowly approached them. _'Wow he really is desperate.'_

' _Is this even going to work? This is Sesshomaru-sama we're talking about.'_ Thought Sango.

' _Miroku-sama is bluffing, but I feel bad for Jaken-sama, he has no chance at all.'_ Thought Rin.

' _This would be priceless…and also this could cost the imp's life.'_ Thought Miroku as his consciences filled him.

And somehow their thoughts ended with one sentence. _'Nah, doesn't matter what happens to him, he's Jaken after all.'_

But Miroku still continued to advice. "Jaken, approaching gains the first impression. Your love-"Miroku paused and thought. _'Yes, I will refrain from addressing, it will sound misleading if I start using He, Him, and His.'_ "- will not forget the first impression, so you need to look good, be romantic and…"

The 'training' went on for a few minutes, Sango and Rin pitched in to give their compliments and Ideas.

"Hey Jaken, when you lock gazes at your love, do it seductively and wink." Sango suggested just for fun.

"Jaken-sama, end it with a flying kiss!" Rin added and demonstrated it.

' _We're going to get him killed!'_ The three thought, _'but it's not like Sesshomaru is actually going to kill him'_ , they hesitated, but then ignored it.

The day went by, Jaken left with A and Un, happy. The bridge was finished building, mostly thanks to Inuyasha, since the village men was busy complimenting his beauty and brawns. Yeah, the day ended once again.

' _Just one more day and we'll continue the mission.'_ Hope showered down on Inuyasha's eyes.

AN:

Kami – means God, Shinto Gods, or Deities.

Aneue – means elder sister.

I hope you're not too confused with the 'millenium grudge thing'. And I apologize if some of my chosen words and sentences sound weird, ENGLISH isn't my first language and I don't have anyone who can check the story for mistakes or a beta reader (not that I'm planning on getting one, lol).

Thanks emi-leexoxo for pointing out my mistake there XD.


	8. The Third Day

Chapter 8: Third day

Inuyasha tensed, his nose sniffed the air a second time. Kagome, Rin and Kaede noticed their hanyou's behaviour and thought that maybe something dangerous is coming. Kagome got up from Kaede's lecture about herbs and held Inuyasha by his shoulder, turning back to see Kagome's concerned look.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's mouth hanged in hesitation to bring the right answer. "The wind brought a smell." He said with his eyes rolling towards the hut's door. "I don't like it."

Kagome gestured to Kaede and mouthed her to be excused, the old lady nodded. "Hey Inuyasha, if its making you sick then why don't we return to your hut, I'll be happy to take care of you." said Kagome with her kind smile.

Inuyasha was delighted with Kagome's kindness and concern, urging him to at least say thanks but brushed it off and explained to her what's really making him tense "I'm not sick." He said, sounding powerful. "The smell belongs to someone..."

He trailed off and decided to continue it, Kaede and Rin were being silent at the background and are actually listening to the pair. "It's Lady Inukimi." Inuyasha said. Rin reacted at the name, making her drop the leaves she was picking up from a nearby pot. Kagome and Kaede though were clueless of the said person.

And just after Kagome was ready to ask who that person is, a tremble shook the ground, alerting everyone who felt it. Inuyasha unknowingly grabbed Kagome's hand and gripped it.

' _Is he scared?'_ Kagome thought, shock and surprise hit her. Inuyasha would never be too scared that he'll grab her hand. Was the danger too destructive? Kagome examined him, from his hand, she rolled her eyes towards his face. _'He's nervous!?'_

Kagome finally spoke. Again she asked, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Then a sudden powerful youki flowed slowly towards them, powerful enough that Kaede could sense it.

Steps can be heard from outside, nearing them, they also heard garments being dragged. Inuyasha tensed more, Rin was happy, while Kaede and Kagome were curious of the presence. Kagome pried her hands off of Inuyasha and ran at the side of the hut to pick her bow and arrow. Inuyasha snapped out of his state when he felt Kagome tugged his arm. He saw her walk towards her weapon, only to stop her he said. "There's no need for that Kagome, she won't attack humans without reason."

Kagome paused, only a few steps from her weapon, turning around to face Inuyasha with a puzzled look. She needs answers now. This time Kaede spoke beside Rin. "Boy, tell us what's wrong and who is this Inukimi?"

Without them noticing the steps stopped midway. They all slowly approached the door and tried to take a peek outside when a soothing and cool female voice spoke from outside.

The voice called.

"Inuyasha."

All eyes flew over Inuyasha, he was starting to tremble, or more like hesitating to move or not. Kagome walked back beside Inuyasha and wanted to comfort him.

"Inuyasha." It called again.

This time, Inuyasha took a deep heavy sigh, he took steps towards the door, flipping the mat-thing (seriously, I don't what that's called) and walked outside. The three humans followed him outside. They saw Inuyasha stopped and stood not far from the hut's door, he was staring in front of him…tensely. Everyone followed his gaze, only to reveal two demons in front of him.

One was a beautiful, white female demon, heavily dressed in expensive looking garments with demonic markings. The other was a few steps behind her, she was dressed awfully the opposite of the former, it resembled a servants clothing, simple and clean, she was kneeling behind her, head tilted down, bangs hiding her facial features.

Kaede narrowed her eyes towards the demoness in white, eyeing the markings it bore. She thought, _'Such immense power she holds.'_

Kagome noticed the markings on the demon's forehead. Realizing the similarities and the flowing youki around her, Kagome broke the silence and tensed atmosphere of Inuyasha's with a ridiculous notion "Oh God! Sesshomaru's a woman too!?" She loudly cried and tugged Inuyasha by the shoulder.

Inuyasha snapped out and faced Kagome with a stunned expression, surprise at her perception and curious to where she pulled out that thought. Kaede actually thought the same too, but she remain silent until needed. The demoness stole everyone's attention when she flapped a fan with her hand and placed it in front of half her face. She softly chuckled. Blinking once at her audience, she rolled her eyes towards the person behind Inuyasha. Kagome.

Raising a brow, the demoness asked towards Inuyasha, "Is she your intended, pup?"

Kagome was surprised by her question. _'Did she mean intended mate? In Inu-youkai language?'_ She blushed for a second but it dissipated when she remembered her previous statement. "Wait! So she's not Sesshomaru?" Again she asked which Inuyasha made a mental face-palm.

"No, Kagome she's not." Inuyasha finally spoke, but instead of a barrage of questions from Kagome, the demoness took the time and introduced herself.

Closing her fan and letting it rest on her shoulders revealing a smile, she began. "Pardon the intrusion, I am the Lady of the Western Lands. Inukimi. I am both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome and Kaede gaped. The thought of Sesshomaru's mother came to visit, her claiming to be Inuyasha's mother and the fact that Sesshomaru has a mum had surely left them surprised. Inukimi smiled in fascination at the two gaping humans, her eyes rolled to Rin, who was smiling since they went out of the hut.

Rin noticed her attention was on her and she bowed slightly in a respectful way. "Good morning, Inukimi-sama!" She gleefully greeted. Kagome and Kaede turn towards Rin, giving her the you-know-her look. "Inukimi-sama was the second person to save Rin's life, with Sesshomaru-sama's help." The old priestess and the priestess-in-training went wide-eyed.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands clenched at his sides and his arms stiffened. She look at him and caught Inukimi walking near him…them! With a flick of her hand, her arm and fan hovered in front of Inuyasha and used it to lift his chin, his face clear and close enough to be showered by sunlight.

Inukimi smiled. Not the usual and calm smile, it was a smile of adoration and welcoming…it felt accepting, like when she received Inuyasha when he was still a pup. Inuyasha felt nostalgic, remembering the time when he first came to her castle and did not felt hatred by both kind… excluding all the servants and Sesshomaru. He smiled and felt calmer now…that is until Inukimi withdrew her arm and spreaded it at her side, she gave Inuyasha a big bear hug! "I always wanted a female pup! Izayoi-chan and Touga dear is so proud right now at how beautiful you are!" Kagome stepped back to give them space. Everyone went wide-eyed, even Rin and the servant Inukimi came with.

Inuyasha shuddered, his face paling. "Wh-what do you mean proud!?" He asked, trying to squirm out of Inukimi's embrace. He wanted to grab her shoulders and push her back but that would be disrespectful towards her and he did not want to be _punished_ especially by her.

Miroku and Sango arrived, with Shippo and Kirara behind them, slowly approaching their stunned friends and seeing Inuyasha get crushed-hug by an unfamiliar demoness.


	9. The Cringe

Chapter 9: The Cringe

Inuyasha's nose can't take the smell anymore, it was sweet, strong and it was making him dizzy. The puff of red smoke that Lady Inukimi kept patting on his cheeks was making his eyes bleed- I mean water. Sango had already reminded him to close his eyes for how many times since they began putting make-up on him and dolled him up, insisted by Lady Inukimi herself. Kagome and Rin, once again, dragged a fine and expensive looking Kimono from Inukimi's servant and showed it to Inuyasha, he groaned, Rin and Kagome giggled in delight.

Inukimi had told her reason of visit. Saying that she wanted to see just how true the rumours were, and why would it bring suitors asking for his step-son's hand, the fact that they were male suitors just made her urge to see Inuyasha more. Seeing the truth with her own golden eyes, it was indeed a brilliant and outstanding choice to bring with her a servant to carry many garments and accessories that would make any maiden glow with abundant exquisiteness.

It wasn't hard to make Inuyasha do it, get dragged inside Kaede's hut with his female friends, including Inukimi and her servant. Have Miroku stand guard outside, with Shippo to guard Miroku back. No it was not. Inuyasha can't, really can't stop their plans to drown his pride in girly dresses and make-up. Kagome was there with her eye's beaming at his subjugation necklace, Sango was there whom Inuyasha have a slight fear of…especially when she's angry, and there was Lady Inukimi, her smile and overflowing power of command to _ask_ Inuyasha to strip and put on those fine Kimono she had brought.

All Inuyasha could do now was cringe at everything.

Kaede, who was near the door to help block any peeping tom from seeing them, noticed every wince Inuyasha has been putting on. And so she asked "Inuyasha, stop doing that to your face, it looks stupid."

"What about you try inhaling and get blinded by toxic powder!" Inuyasha retorted, eyes close so Kagome could easily put eye liner on him. Kagome was amazed by Inuyasha's behaviour around Lady Inukimi, it was one of the rare moments that Inuyasha isn't being stubborn.

Kagome stepped back from him and observed his eye liner, sticking out a tongue while trying to fix the unevenness of the paint. Rin got a hold of a scented liquid inside a glass-like container from Inukimi's things, it smelled flowery- like lilies, she poured drops of liquid on her palm and rubbed it on Inuyasha as she ran around him. Sango fixed the Obi that held his Kimono and curves. Inukimi was busy braiding his hair into a bun, careful not to poke his dog ears from the sticks and accessories. Inuyasha let out soft and small snarls each time his hair get pulled. "Just endure it pup." Inukimi beamed from behind.

Everyone inside the hut gave Inuyasha space, they all stepped back with Kaede and slowly cherish their feminine power of pulling out every beauty tips they could pull out of Inuyasha. Their eyes glowing with delight.

"Beautiful." Inukimi started, her hands on her hips.

Kaede scoffed. "Indeed, Inuyasha you are quite beautiful now."

"Master Inuyasha is very pretty!" Rin praised.

Sango giggled. "No wonder your suitors are unending."

Kagome wiped her eye with one finger, faking tears, she said "I- I don't know what to say, Inuyasha your so beautiful! I'm so proud!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha just grunted at them, he was struggling with the poise Kagome had instructed him to do. Chin up. Breast out. Feet together. He wanted to cross his arms but the Kimono was restricting his movements and that his chest is bigger. _'Oh Kami! What did I do to have my pride get crushed like this?'_ he cried inside.

"Wait! You can't enter-!" Miroku shouted from outside but got cut by Jaken's squawk.

"Insolent human! You dare stop Lord Sesshomaru from seeing his daughter!?"

The girls (including Inuyasha) heard the commotion outside.

Inukimi raised a brow. "Daughter?"

Inuyasha shuddered, he wasn't able to smell the visitor from the scented liquid. First he was dolled in rainbow girliness, now his brother is here to see him DOLLED IN RAINBOW GIRLINESS! With his muscles, he lifted a foot back to escape but it was too late, the mat-thing had swiped open and the girls was standing beside the door, leaving Sesshomaru a good clear view of who used to be his annoying little brother dressed in a fine flower-patterned Kimono that draped down on the wooden floor, face highlighted in light make-up, silver hair twirled into a bun with jewelleries, and smelled like lilies. Lilies.

Sesshomaru stood there in awe, he didn't show it, his face still remained blank, but it surely surprised him, if it weren't for the dog ears he wasn't even able to tell the girl in the middle of the room was Inuyasha.

"Really? Lilies, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked when he caught scent of the smell surrounding him, raising a brow. Inuyasha cranked red.

' _Kami! Never mind my pride! Just have the earth swallow me whole!'_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes towards Inukimi, giving her a three seconds stare. He then turned around. "You must have enjoyed yourself then?" And proceeded towards outside.

Inuyasha thought the question was directed at him, and even heard Sesshomaru snorted at him, which he did not but Inuyasha's thoughts are going haywire with all the make-up and paint he sniffed a few moments ago. Now he was really cranky. Stomping to follow Sesshomaru and beat the crap out of him, if it was possible, he dragged the heavy and thick garments he had on and rolled his sleeves revealing his clenched fists. Swords won't be of use to him right now, he wanted to punch something- someone to let his anger out from when he was dolled up. He wasn't a plaything- but he can't just beat the girls, especially Kagome and Inukimi, so there stood two candidates whom he can punch till night. Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Taking the first light of day as he walked out of the hut with clenched fists, he saw Sesshomaru stopped not far from the hut and Miroku near him. _'Well ya look at that, two birds with one stone.'_ He started stomping towards them.

Miroku surely went wide-eyed and jaw hanged open when he saw Inuyasha. The dog ears told him it was Inuyasha. _'Wow! Inuyasha sure is a beauty!'_ he whistled inside. Walking towards Inuyasha, he motioned his arms and grabbed one of Inuyasha's clenched fists and kissed it. Miroku kissed his hand while kneeling like a prince. "What seems to have made a beautiful damsel like you in distress?" Eyes fluttered towards Inuyasha.

' _Well, one bird is enough.'_

And Inuyasha punched Miroku's soul out of his body, and fell on the ground out cold.

The girls inside the hut had went out. Sango face-palmed at his husband's ingenious ways, and Kagome commented with a "That's gotta hurt."


	10. The Imp

Chapter 10: The Imp

Jaken saw her again. The maiden in the lake. He was right, her eyes which he thought was blind were as beautiful and sparkled like the sky, up close and in personal she could be mistaken as a goddess, with the light make-up, the expensive-looking clothing and graceful etiquette. The green toad beside Sesshomaru had his love-blinded eyes fixed on her, she was stomping towards them but he thinks she was elegantly walking to him. Ah yes, Jaken was already day-dreaming of a flower field, him and her, holding hands together and skipping over the flowers, exchanging shy glances at each other and giggling like little kids. Sesshomaru had sensed his servant's quick squirming and little sighs, he took a quick glance at him and saw Jaken in a trance-like state with his impy eyes on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. He wanted to explain to him _'That is Inuyasha.'_ but remained it in his thoughts and felt like it was better to not tell the imp, something entertaining might happen. Sesshomaru heard the monk near him run forward, he looked at him and saw him kneel in front of Inuyasha and kissed his hand which got him punched in the face out cold. Inuyasha was supposed to give the monk a series of kicks but Kagome and Sango was able to stop him by restraining his movements and locking his arms.

"Let go of me Kagome! Sango! I need to punch and kick someone!" Inuyasha cried from Kagome and Sango's grip.

"You already got Miroku." Kagome said.

Jaken started to mumble words that only Sesshomaru was able to hear. "How dare that monk plant a kiss on her? I will make sure to roast him when there's no one around." Sesshomaru started to think why the imp would go that far for Inuyasha. "That should be me!" The demon lord choked at his own saliva when he heard that. He started to cough quietly.

"There's still Sesshomaru! Let me punch him!" Inuyasha tried to break free from Kagome and Sango, it was hard freeing himself from trying not to hurt the girls. He then heard Sesshomaru coughed for a number of times. Inuyasha stopped squirming, stood there and stared at him. "What!? Choked on your saliva!?" He mocked.

Sesshomaru tried to stop but felt the saliva was still tickling his throat and so he let out a big final one which everyone got shocked at. Miroku had finally grabbed hold of his consciousness, thanks to Sesshomaru's coughing, and crawled to the side near Sango.

Inuyasha saw the monk wake up. "Look! Miroku's awake, now let me punch the living daylights out of him!" He begged at Kagome.

Sesshomaru got ticked off by the sudden disturbance he let out and blamed Jaken. _'If he liked Inuyasha that much then…'_ He trailed off and walked behind Jaken to kick him towards Inuyasha, plopping in front of him by only a few steps.

Jaken pulled his frame up, dusting invisible dust on his robe and grab hold of his staff. Tracing up the figure in front of him, he fell into a daze when he exchanged looks at her.

Inuyasha got annoyed rather quickly at the toad in front of him and scoffed "What!?"

There was a moment of silence. During that silence, Miroku scooted over to Rin who was chatting with Inukimi, Kagome and Sango let go of Inuyasha and also joined Rin, Sesshomaru was expecting something amusing so he stood alone and watched.

Sango and Miroku gasped when they saw the glitter on Jaken's eyes as he saw Inuyasha. The former slayer grabbed Rin and Kagome "I think its Inuyasha that Jaken is crushing on, not Sesshomaru-sama!" Sango whispered a bit loud that Inukimi heard it but not Sesshomaru. Kagome gave her a disbelief look and Rin just giggled.

Inukimi stole the human's attention when she flapped her fan and placed it just below her face. She raised a brow at them. "I see, so I was not the only one who thinks the toad has an eye for my son." She chuckled quietly.

Jaken started to squirm and dusted his robe again. Everyone's attention was on the imp.

' _This is my chance!'_ Jaken thought. _'The monk said to look good.'_ He started to fix his robe. ' _Romantic too. No need for this staff.'_ So he placed the staff beside him and lay it down. Fishing out a piece of paper from inside his robe, he took a deep breath then traced the words written on it.

 _ **-"Dear one…"-**_

' _So that was the paper Jaken was wasting time on.'_ Shesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the paper.

 _ **-"I have fallen for your beauty, your grace and your brawns"-**_

' _That pervert sure did took time to look eh?'_ Miroku grinned.

 _ **-"Your Silver white hair, the demonic traits that you bear"-**_

' _hmm. If he read that in front of Sesshomaru, I wont even be surprised.'_ Everyone thought at the same time.

 _ **-"The first glance that I took"-**_

Inuyasha cringed at every word the imp spoke. Jaken did not notice this since he was so focused on the letter he wrote.

 _ **-"Was the first that I fall"-**_

' _fall from what? A cliff?'_ Rin thought.

 _ **-"fall down the cliff"-**_

' _Poor Master Jaken, he must've broken a bone…'_ Rin continued.

' _Of all things to fall…why a cliff?'_ Miroku quirked his brows.

' _I think I heard this phrase before… Ah it was one of Sesshomaru's poetry when he was still a pup. How did he got hold of one? That toad has only been around a few centuries.'_ Inukimi thought, reminiscing his son's puppy days.

' _This part is what I wrote for that annoying and ugly teacher mother had given me way back.'_ Sesshomaru started shooting daggers at the paper.

' _Wow, never thought Jaken would do this.'_ Sango stared at the imp.

' _Oooh, I think I know what the next line is!'_ Kagome smiled.

 _ **-"of love"-**_

' _I knew it!'_ Kagome cheered.

' _cliff of ugliness, stupidity and all of the above was a lie…'_ Sesshomaru guessed the next line from his past but was mistaken. ' _what!? Of love? I see, so he changed it. What a fool.'_

' _Oh so he changed it. That's… sweet?'_ Inukimi asked herself.

' _Awww. That's cute.'_ Sango cooed, but then remembered that this was Inuyasha he is reading to.

' _Oh Master Jaken.'_ Rin pitied the imp.

Miroku and Kaede snickered at the background.

 _ **-"Oh Dear the feelings I have"-**_

' _There's more?'_ Everyone thought at the same time again.

 _ **-"For you will not waste"-**_

' _This is getting boring… poor Jaken. Inuyasha's bound to bury him alive soon.'_ Kagome thought.

 _ **-"In exchange"-**_

…There was another moment of silence… Inuyasha's hands folded down to a fist and was shaking tremendously and anytime soon he'll hammer Jaken till he loses his memories.

 _ **-"Accept this undying love of mine!"-**_

And out of nowhere, Jacken dropped the letter, put one hand on his heart and stared at Inuyasha intently, giving off a seductive wink. _'This is what the slayer had recommended.'_

It felt like the whole world started to freeze. Inuyasha seemed to have eaten a whole box of lemon, his lips were curving into a disgusted look. Everyone else froze too, shadowing their faces from the up roaring emotions they felt, pity, joy, puzzled, and worse of all disgust.

Miroku, Sango and Rin recalled what they taught yesterday. It was Rin's advice that was next. The three shuddered at the thought.

Jaken had blew a kiss to Inuyasha.

Now everyone felt like the earth itself became a huge Ice berg. Inuyasha broke out of his shock and started to swat the invisible flying kiss.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" He screamed.

AN: Okay! Uploaded three chapters! Yey! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything these past two weeks. School started and I was bombarded with projects and by project, I mean a mini-thesis, worse of it all, I was chosen to be the team's leader. *cries internally*

Anyways… I had Sesshomaru's mother appear at the previous chapter and had chosen the name 'INUKIMI' since it is the most popular. Inukimi only appeared like an episode in THE FINAL ACT and I have no Idea what her personality is like, so I went with the motherly and friendly type- she does not care about Inuyasha being a half-breed and him being her mate's pup of another woman. I want to write more of her relation with Inuyasha, but I'm not sure if I can put that in the next chapters… but I'll try! I think I'm going to upload much slower now, college is slowly killing me!

So there we have Jaken confesses to Inuyasha! Oh and sorry for all you Jaken Fans (if there existed any), I had to torture him.


	11. The Suitors

Disclaimer: The whole Inuyasha Universe belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, let us all give her our hugs and kisses for creating such a beautiful manga/ anime.

Chapter 11: The Suitors

After regaining back their composure from Jaken's mishap, everyone left the knocked out imp inside Kaede's hut. Rin was pacing back and forth from the hut and a nearby source of water- she was the only one who actually helped and nurse Jaken. Though it wasn't really necessary for the others to help, Jaken was only beaten half-to death by learning about his crush being Inuyasha, and Inuyasha smacking him 50 to 60 times. A child as old as Rin could easily nurse him back to health, both physically and mentally.

"I thought it was tomorrow." Inuyasha started from above a tree near the fields, the villagers weren't tending the rice fields yet and it was the best place where a few humans and two powerful dog demons can chat without humans trembling in fear around them. Both the visiting dog-demons were not as welcomed as Inuyasha is in the village.

Sesshomaru glared at him, Inuyasha nearly lost balance. _'Now what did I do!?'_

"Because of your **suitors** , the fortress is having problems. Mainly in alliance." Sesshomaru spoke. "Pacts that was formed with some tribes and regions eons ago are beginning to slowly break apart because of it."

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kaede sat near the grassy edge of the fields, Inukimi sat near them on a soft expensive garment that was prepared by her servant who begged for her not to sit like lowly humans. The demoness raised a brow at their conversation. She closed her fan and tapped it on her other palm, gaining their attention.

She corrected Sesshomaru. "Not slowly, my son. We already lost some of the tribes, especially those who live near the foot of the northern mountains. Luckily those regions there aren't that large so it was not a great loss."

Sesshomaru's brows snapped further down in the middle. "What?" He asked, a faint growl under his breath.

"Oh it happened yesterday. Their prince barged right into my castle, I have no idea how that flightless creature even got there, and he came to me and asked to marry my daughter. Do you know how that question nearly tripped me over nothing? I don't even have a daughter!"

Sango and Kagome giggled at Inukimi. Kaede left to help Rin and Jaken, she was worried about the herbs she made for a neighbouring village and Rin might use it for Jaken.

"When the prince mentioned Inuyasha, I nearly dropped my fan, I could not believe what that prince was saying. So I sent him away. The next few hours, another prince from a different tribe came and asked the same thing. Four princes from different tribes came simultaneously and I denied them all."

"You did not seem to have acted harshly towards them and you say we lost some alliance and their regions." Sesshomaru's brow have relaxed slightly.

"Last night, all of them showed up in front of my castle grounds and started to fight over Inuyasha, I haven't even said anything regarding marriage. When I came to stop them, they were already grasping for life, most of them lost their limbs. "Inukimi chuckled. "Now their tribe members think I did those to them."

Sesshomaru's brows burrowed further down, frowning at his mother's account. Inuyasha laughed and Seshhomaru kicked the tree and it broke and fell along with Inuyasha. Don't worry, Inuyasha is alright, but the tree can't be restored.

Inuyasha struggled to pull himself up from the heavy and thick Kimono he had on since Inukimi wants him to wear it until she leaves. It was a wonder how he even managed to sit up on a tree without tripping on the garments.

"Hey! It's not my fault! How'd those demons even know about me but not Jaken who's always in the fortress?" Inuyasha defended, grabbing the clothing that was draping on the ground covering his feet.

Miroku thought of what Inuyasha said, agreeing with his buddy. "Inu-chan's right."

Inuyasha grunted, between gritted teeth he warned the monk. "Don't-call-me-Inu-chan!"

Miroku continued, ignoring Inuyasha. "Rin told us -Lord Sesshomaru carried Inu-chan here while she was unconscious."

Inuyasha snapped when Miroku called her again _'Inu-chan!? She!?'_ He wanted to continue the series of kicks that he wasn't able to do with him, when he realized what Miroku just said. "He carried me!?" He shot a disgusted look at Sesshomaru. "So that's why your scent was around me! I should've took the whole day bathing!"

"You are welcome." Sesshomaru said dryly.

Inukimi stood up from her spot. "I should take my leave, those tribesmen needs to be taught a lesson. Though not a really great loss, those regions were what Touga had claimed as a gift for saving the mountains. Few history were etched there."

"Yes!" Inuyasha cheered. _'Off with the damned attire! Off with the damned etiquette!'_

"No." Sesshomaru appeared a few steps from Inukimi's path.

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted. The humans were just listening and watching the family fight.

Inukimi raised an arm and unfold her fan near her mouth. "What is it? Did you not come here for Inuyasha and his friends? Just how big is the problem for you to stop me, Sesshomaru?" She asked in a different and smug tone.

"Big." Sesshomaru said. "You are to bring Inuyasha and the monk to the fortress, lead the people during my absence, until I return."

"You are leaving? You know I do not like leading men. How long till you return?"

"You are not to lead them to war, you will act as the temporary leader and maintain peace at the fortress."

"I don't want to have that role again."

"And you will not, it is temporary."

Inukimi sighed. Folded her fan and pointed to Inuyasha. "How about your … **sister**?" Inuyasha grimaced.

"The reason for my leave **is** because of… **her**. You must have heard about Father's foolish deals with the Southern Lord."

"You two are doing that on purpose!" Inuyasha butted in.

"Can't help it Inu-chan, you're a girl now." Inukimi sang, removing all the seriousness and superiority from her tone. Inuyasha just scowled at the two.

Miroku, the bravest of the humans in the background, mustered all his courage to cut in the family conversation. "Uhm, pardon the intrusion." The monk faced Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you said to bring Inuyasha and me to your fortress, does Kagome's presence not needed anymore?"

Everyone's eyes moved to Sesshomaru.

"She will come with me, her aid is greatly needed."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!?"

AN: I haven't mention this at the previous-previous chapter, but I chose the name TOUGA for Inu and Sessh's father, the same with Inukimi, I used the most popular name.


	12. The Deal

Chapter 12: The Deal

Inuyasha kept growling since they left the village, he had return to wearing his fire rat robe and tetsusaiga hanging at his hip, they were all riding on Inukimi's youki cloud. Miroku, Inuyasha and the servant sat behind her.

"Inu-chan, if you keep growling you might lose your voice." Miroku said. Inuyasha's growl grew louder.

"Inu-chan, don't worry about your intended, Sesshomaru may be an ice prick but he's capable of protecting her." Inukimi hummed from her sitting position. Everyone got bewildered when she called his son an ice prick. "I seldom see my son, but I know what kind of character he had develop."

Inukimi slowed the youki cloud's pace, picking up soft breezes in the sky. She slightly turned to face the three behind her. "Inuyasha." She began, her tone hinted authority. "What you need to worry is how you will act at the fortress."

"You want me to act like an ice prince?"

Miroku uttered between coughs, "…princess…" Inuyasha smacked him.

"No, not really. You can be yourself there, just do not embarrass our clan's name and title, leaders from packs, clans and other tribes sometimes visit there to have some business or negotiate, and don't kill anyone."

What Inukimi started had peaked the monk's interest. "May I ask?"

"Ask as many as you can, and I'll answer as many as I can."

"Is it okay if I accidentally ask something personal?"

"I'll answer as many as I can, did I not say that? If I do not have an answer then it is either a secret or the answer is not with me."

"I heard from Myoga that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was a great conqueror and a very powerful demon. Did he wage war to every kingdom?"

"Like Sesshomaru, he was in search for power, but he does not kill for no reason. He did lead hundreds, or was it thousands, of wars between demons, some were humans, but he did those for a reason. Some demons wanted to take over his lands, his treasures, his swords. Humans' greed for power, wealth and land. All that stained his path, he cleans it right away."

Miroku was really absorbed by the story, the same goes for Inuyasha, he did not ask for anything related to his father when he was taken in by Inukimi.

"If you are thinking about those leaders, those are like comrades or admirers of Touga. Most of the lands that Touga ruled are gifts or favours, most of those decided to follow and assist him, they admired Touga's power and superiority. Some, during war, he unknowingly saves nearby tribesmen and soon becomes an ally. He did not wish for a wealthy and great kingdom, he was not one to stay put in one place, though as time aged, he found out that his allies had multiplied in numbers and decided to build an empire."

"Is that why Sesshomaru-sama is so upset about losing the regions?"

"Anyone would be upset if they lost a piece of land, but they can still retrieve it. As for Sesshomaru's, since those tribesmen built an alliance with Touga in exchange for protection, their regions or lands cannot be taken back so easily, unless they see Sesshomaru fit to be Touga's replacement."

"Oh, so they're not under your rule because they're simply weak?"

"No, they need to know that Seshhomaru is as strong as or maybe stronger than his father to be able to earn their alliance again."

The servant jolted a bit and stood, not minding that they are feets away from the ground. "Lady Inukimi, we are near the fortress." Inukimi gave a hand wave at her servant and she nodded.

The servant carried the pile of garments and accessories that Inukimi instructed to bring, and she jumped.

Miroku and Inuyasha freaked out and wanted to grab her but it was too late. Inukimi chuckled softly at them.

"Do not worry, she is demon after all. She will inform the guards in advance that we are coming. This is going to be boring again."

Inuyasha and Miroku asked "Why?"

"Did you not ever thought of whoever ruled the western lands after Touga died?"

"Isn't it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, he was still too young and too naïve to do that."

"You?"

"Exactly, I am the mate of the Great Dog General, I too possess the power for his men to bow before me. That is why you two must always be with me or the sorcerer that Sesshomaru requested. "

And so Inukimi chuckled at the two companions she was riding with, they looked so shocked at her, Inuyasha's mouth was hanging.

"Inuyasha, you are not to kill anyone." She reminded again. Inuyasha snapped back to her.

"Why you keep telling me that? I won't kill em if they won't kill me"

"From what Sesshomaru said, I think he was referring to the deal made when Touga and the Southern Lord were drunk, agreeing that their kids should marry one another. But since Touga and the Southern Lord both had male children the deal became void. The Southern Lands are having trouble with their resources and still has a dispute with their neighbouring regions, our alliance with them did not include assisting them to war so sharing resources was the only thing that kept the alliance balanced."

"Uh, that didn't answer my question."

Miroku face-palmed, "You are bounded for an arranged marriage, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face paled with his eyes widening and pupils shrank to a dot. "Wha!?"

Inukimi chuckled once again. "The monk is right, since you became a woman and is Touga's pup, the deal is valid, and if Sesshomaru and your intended fails their mission you're going to be the princess of the southern lands and we'll be forced to assist them to war."

"That foolish old man!" Inuyasha cried, pulling his locks.

"That's nearly the same thing Sesshomaru said a while ago." Inukimi added. She gracefully pulled herself up, unfolded her fan and covered half her face. "We are nearing the gates, I'm going to be an ice prick again."

AN: Ooooh! Inuyasha has a fiancé! Hahahahaahha! This chapter is more on Touga's role as supreme ruler instead of the deal, but I managed to put it at the end.


	13. The Bunny

Chapter 13: The Bunny

AN: Okay, before you proceed on reading this chapter, I want you to think of the rabbids (or rabids), that CGI animated series that air on nickelodeon from time to time (not sure if it still airs on other countries- but it sure hell airs in the Philippines quite often XD), now think of those cute annoying rabbits as tall and muscular, and instead of round protruding eyes- think of it as slit and ferocious and have really sharp fangs like a shark… you get the picture? It's like the Easter bunny in the movie 'Guardians (the one with Jack Frost)' but a bit more ferocious and ugly.

Okay on with the Story!

At a dark corner of the Southern lands' unmaintained castle, two unfamiliar figures converse of their order in private.

"Brother, the guards said they spotted the Western Lord near our borders, accompanied by a human woman and a two headed beast." A muscular and furry monster reported facing the back of his humanoid sibling, long rabbit ears drooping down. The poor beast envied him, but still remained loyal, being born the opposite of his brother- a beast like most of the population they lead, he could scare all humans that laid eyes on him. It is normal, he is a youkai after all, but he was born weak, his brother being born to have a humanoid form was proof of that. Almost every youkai know that those with humanoid features are much more powerful than those that beard their original skins.

"I heard that the western lord had a human child follower, that woman must be her now…" The monster continued.

"They must've come to discuss about that arranged mating our foolish father had set up." The elder of the figures spoke, this one could be mistaken as a human if not for his white hair that flows down and draped around his shoulder towards his neck and a fluffy, round tail. He turned around to face his younger sibling, revealing three black whisker-like mark on his cheeks, blood-red eyes and two small fangs at the sides of his teeth. He wore an expensive golden silk robe that covered his hakama, haori and armour. "I'm sure they want to cancel the deal and call forth a meeting with the region's warlords and generals. Too bad though, they just missed their fiancé. "

"But the western lord is here now, even if elder brother had journeyed towards his intended, the western lord would still have the upper hand and will definitely call for a meeting and cancel the arrangement."

"Well, let's greet our guests."

"Are you going to fight?"

"Not necessarily, if needed. That human must be precious to Sesshomaru, seeing that he hasn't killed her yet. Kai, I want you to keep an eye on that human, if Sesshomaru still refuses to agree with the arranged mating then will use that human as a hostage."

"But Nii-sama! Wouldn't that make the western lord our enemy? And the whole western lands!? Our alliance is at risk!"

"Not if we have his little precious human wench as a hostage."

"Oooh! Such an evil scheme we're plotting here, Nii-sama!"

"Yes, yes. This is why we managed to lead the Southern Lands into becoming a powerful empire! All those region warlords and leaders kneel before us!" The humanoid youkai one cackled, causing his fluffy white hair to bounce on his shoulders.

The monstrous white beast awed at the magnificent speech his sibling made and he bowed down before him. "You are such an amazing commander Gin-sama! No wonder Kin-sama appointed you to be the temporary leader when he's away." Kai spoke, basking in the shadows of Gin's figure even though he's larger than him.

…

Kagome held tight on A-Un's reigns, they flew over lakes and hills to reach the border of the Southern territory, Sesshomaru flew in front of them, leading them to who knows where. A-Un felt the slight tremble of the human he carried, arguing with one another, Un's head turned to face Kagome and saw her face cowering in slight fear. Both heads thought that it must be because they were too high up or maybe it is because of their master immediately took the human woman away from her friends and take her to a youkai-filled region. But the most plausible guess was that the human woman was still scared and uncomfortable around their master, but who would not be? Their master was once one of the most feared demon in the western lands while his father was still in command, and also since he is known to be cold-hearted and has this weird motto that 'all weaklings must die'. Un decided to comfort the woman, like he did with Rin, pulling his head towards Kagome's cheek and brushed it with the tip of his reign-covered nose.

Kagome lifted her head and calmed down, she smiled at Un and mouthed the words Thank You. Shaking away all hint of fear she thought _'It's stupid to be scared right now! This is just Sesshomaru, no big deal! I should save this cowering when I'm thrown in front of powerful youkai warlords and defend myself!'_ Sesshomaru said that he needed Kagome's presence as proof that Inuyasha has an intended mate and needed someone as loud as Kagome to state their right to cancel the arranged mating thing. _'Never thought Sesshomaru would ask for my help…from a human as a matter of fact!'_

A-Un's speed slowed down and they lowered their height, gently landing on the ground in a thick forest, just a few miles from where they land stood a castle. An old, rundown, OLD castle.

Kagome had a lot to ask. And so she did, since she nearly forgotten that this is Sesshomaru she is with. "Aren't we suppose to land near the castle? And why does that castle look like it hasn't been used, and it's full of broken parts? Oh and I understand the 'proof' thing but not the 'loud' thing, I mean yeah I can be loud but I think Jaken would be most suitable for this job."

Sesshomaru groaned inside, he expected that Inuyasha's wench is talkative, but never did he thought that she's as curious as Rin. All humans were actually.

"Priestess, do not ask impractical questions." Sesshomaru said, waiting for her to get off of A-Un and continue on foot.

Kagome pouted, trying to stay comfortable around Sesshomaru, since he's the only one she is acquainted right now, it would be bad if she tasted the ruthless side of Sesshomaru, and he might leave her in this youkai empire or worse kill her. She brushed off the last thought _'Psshhh! No way could Sesshomaru kill me. I hope.'_

She felt A-Un kneel down and let her jump off of them, she gripped A-Un's reigns and the dragon stood up, waiting to follow their companions.

Kagome started to pull A-Un's reigns and walked near Sesshomaru, almost beside him. A-Un had a few struggle, knowing that the dragons must always walk behind their master unless told so, but Kagome didn't even wait for Sesshomaru to speak and just placed herself beside the Western Lord.

"So? Aren't we going?" Kagome started.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, Kagome didn't notice since she already started to walk and didn't bother to stop even if A-Un kept pulling their reigns. Sesshomaru nodded at the dragon, stopping their struggles of showing respect at their master, and followed Kagome.

They walked for two minutes of silence when Kagome started to squeal. The two were already walking side by side and A-Un behind Kagome, both demons didn't like the surprise she gave them and Sesshomaru glared at her, angrily and annoyed.

Kagome quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. "Ah! Sorry! Did I scared you? I just saw a cute bunny near the bush there! It was just soooo cute!"

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly again. Was it alright to silence her? Kill her? He now regretted the day he first saw the wench and did not succeed on killing her when she pulled out the treasured sword, Tetsusaiga. And if he did, none of this would happen, but the possibility of defeating Naraku would greatly drop and would take a long time for him to kill the bastard by himself.

"Kagome, I am quite aware of your spiritual prowess, do mind that if you purify one of the warlords, we will be troubled with war and it will all be your fault." Sesshomaru spoke, not showing a bit of care on Kagome's attention moving about the forest due to the small critters she wants to squeal at.

Kagome stiffened a bit. Sesshomaru just used her name, meaning that he's being utterly serious. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I wanna say thanks for helping Inuyasha with his girly problem." Kagome suddenly thanked.

Sesshomaru slightly smirked at her reason. Kagome shuddered. "You misunderstand, Priestess. I have not the slightest care to what happens to that half-breed, the western lands fate is sitting on this arranged mating, if the southern lands succeeds I will be forced to have an unbreakable alliance with them and get dragged in to war."

"You keep avoiding war, are you sca-"Kagome paused when Sesshomaru glared at her. "-I mean don't you like war? You're powerful and all, and you got Bakusaiga and Inuyasha might also help cuz wherever he goes, there's bound to be destruction."

"Why start a war when it doesn't benefit your needs?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, trying to unfold the vague answer he said. _'Was that a riddle or something?'_ There was a lot to say with that answer, benefit his needs can mean that the solution was not through war and it can also mean that he isn't satisfied with the enemy's power. Kagome voted for the latter. "Oooh, you're quite greedy."

Sesshomaru was unable to follow what Kagome commented. He raised a curious brow at her remark. And stopped at his tracks, Kagome too. Both noticed the unfamiliar presence nearing them.

An orb that glowed white, similarly to Sesshomaru's light orb whenever he travels through air in lightspeed, came towards them from straight ahead- from the castle. The light stopped in front of them and dissipated, revealing a nicely dressed white youkai.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. You're visit had quite surprised me, you would normally notify us in advance."

"If I did, I doubt none of the warlords and generals show up in the castle."

Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's honesty.

"Ha ha, you're musings are creative."

"Where is Lord Kin?"

"My brother is not around, he had appointed me as the temporary commander of the Southern Lands, if you wish to speak with him, you speak through me."

Sesshomaru's brows lowered a bit, sensing some scheme getting cooked up by the Southern brothers. Deciding that it is best to enter his castle and meet up with the warlords, he suggested. "Then bring me an audience at your castle, any available leaders that would bear witness would be acceptable."

"Are we to discuss about the arranged mating our Fathers have sealed?"

"Yes. And would be better to further ask these questions inside."

Gin frowned a bit. Biting his lip at the sudden invite. _'So he definitely wants to cancel the arranged mating. Tsk. Losing this chance of alliance would be such a huge waste. I need to prevent him from speaking with the leaders.'_

That's when his ingenious plan has begun. Gin looked at the human woman. _'A priestess? Kai could handle her. And that beast.'_ He grinned.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I haven't informed my people in the castle that we will have a human visitor, it would endanger the human if she were to just enter the castle grounds." Gin started.

"Are you implying that I should leave her defenceless surrounded by your forest creatures?"

"Ah, No of course not, that is not what I mean."

"I shall wait until you inform them."

Kagome was a bit shocked by Sesshomaru's stubbornness towards the Southern Lord. He was actually trying not to leave her side. _'Aww he's actually nice.'_

Gin though was growing nerves behind his head, having to deal with Sesshomaru. Clever.

"But I suggest that you should come with me first, and I'll have a servant pick her up when I have informed them."

Kagome scooted over to Sesshomaru and whispered to him. "Why don't you go? I'll wait with A and Un here."

Sesshomaru whispered back but remained faced forward to Gin. "Do you not see the scheming look on Gin? He is bound to pull something out while we are separated. And the servants' hospitality in their castle is rather tedious with no entertainment."

' _Wait! Is he inferring that I'm some sort of entertainment!? The nerve! I take it back, he ain't nice!'_ Kagome glared back at Sesshomaru. With her free hand she pulled it backwards and launched it at the Demon Lord's back, avoiding the spikey armour he wore. "Come on! Just go." Kagome expected that Sesshomaru would get pushed by her strength, but it was the opposite, Kagome is the one who got pushed backwards by hitting his back.

Sesshomaru angrily glared, Kagome fought back and glared too. Gin was getting bored at their whispering and sudden call for a glaring contest.

"Umm…" Gin called hesitantly.

"Very well." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome and then to A-Un. "A-Un, protect her."

The dragons nodded, watching Sesshomaru walk a few steps towards Gin.

Gin grinned. _'Success! Now it's all up to Kai.'_ The Southern Lord engulfed in his white glowing orb and proceeded back in demon speed. Sesshomaru called fort his glowing orb too and followed Gin.

Kagome watched as the two youki orb disappear in her sight. She looked at A-Un.

"So it's just you and me then. I mean both of you." She corrected when she noticed A and Un. A, though, sniffed Kagome's haori and exposed a soft meow inside. Kagome froze in surprised.

"Ki-kirara!?" She screamed when the cat demon's head popped up from her haori.

AN: I want to clarify more things here, before anyone gets confused. The Southern brothers consist of Kin (the oldest), Gin (the second), and Kai (the youngest). These three are Rabbit Demons and Kai is mentioned as the one with a monstrous form. I noticed, after watching the first season of Inuyasha (haven't finished rewatching Final Act yet, I lack the time) that the half-demons –Jinenji, the hanyou bat-girl with the red orb thing, and Inuyasha all have their demon parent with a human form- are actually powerful than some/most full blooded demons. At episode 165, Hakudoshi said to Inu and co that 'Moryumaru have the body like a human's because it is easier to control and powerful', there's also the northern wolf tribe (Ayame's tribe), Ayame is a wolf-demon with a human form while her grandpa's a wolf-demon with no human form –And so I guess that demon's with human form are much more powerful than any normal demon (a good example of this is Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru), but this still depends on what kind of youkai they are though….Okay I wrote this very very long Author's Note (lol) to defend Kai's situation (before hell breaks loose). So between the three brothers, **Kai is the weakest of them all**. Poor Kai.

Oh and thanks for reading my Fanfic!

Thanks too to the people who favorited and followed this story!

And also to the ones who reviewed!

Stay tuned!


	14. The Trust

Chapter 14: The Trust

(Flashback)

 _Eldest of the three southern brother's bravely ask the Southern Lord, their father._

" _Father, is it necessary to build an alliance with him through trust? With your power, you could easily manipulate him and have him tied around your hand." A young Kin asked. Watching the small army of the Western Lands and their Lord leave their castle._

" _Fool." His father scolded. "Trust is the key to building an alliance. You need to learn how to trust if you want to be my successor, from the three of you, Kai is the most probable successor."_

" _Kai is the Fool for trusting so much."_

" _Son, a Great Leader is trusted by his followers, you must have compassion and the charisma of a great commander. If you rely on your power to take advantage of your people, then you are not worthy of commanding an empire let alone my people."_

" _Tsk." Kin glowered, hands curled into fists by his sides._

" _And besides, Touga's too powerful to manipulate anyway." His father turned around at his frowning child, and smiled sheepishly._

(End of Flashback)

"Curses, Sesshomaru's power seemed to increase. My power can't even manipulate him anymore. "Gin muttered to himself through gritted teeth, stomping in their castle's hallways looking for any servant available. He remembered pieces of memory form centuries ago where the former Lords of the West and South were alive, they were still very young and Sesshomaru was weaker then, Kin and Gin were able to manipulate him but not Kai, they made the poor pup do their biddings when their fathers are not looking, commanding him like a servant. _Take this to Kin, Pick me those flowers, answer these stupid questions, sit, stay, beg, and bark!_ Gin snickered but then realized that if Sesshomaru were to remember what they did, they'd be more than dead. Also the current Western Lord acquired a sword that can resurrect the dead, Gin gulped. _'He could kill us for how many times he wants.'_

Suddenly, Gin bumped into someone huge, causing him to trip and fall backwards.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you idiot!" He glared at the person. It was Kai.

"Sorry Gin nii-san, I was calling you ten times already but you weren't paying attention."

"And you decided to bump into me?" Gin pushed himself up and fixed his robe.

"Uhhh… no, it was you who bumped into me."

Gin glared and Kai shuddered. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask what I should do to the human, should I kidnap her or kill her."

"Sesshomaru can't be manipulated, he's set on cancelling the arranged mating, and he's not in his happy mood right now since I can't find a single servant in this stupid castle to attend to him!"

"The servants are in the meeting hall, it seems that one of the generals saw Sesshomaru-sama and requested all the servants to prepare it."

"What!? Who's the general!?"

"I believe the leader of the Crow Tengu clan, a few mountains to the north from here."

"Lord Kyo? He is not able to make decisions before us! Was Kin's spell removed?"

"Actually it was you who manipulated him not Kin nii-san…"

Gin's eyes twitched and dashed towards the meeting hall, he blasted open the huge wooden door and saw almost all the castle servants in there. He glared at them and the poor servants shuddered.

"Leave this and attend to our visitor!" He commanded but the servants didn't left their work.

"But Lord Kyo strictly said that we should finish preparing the hall." A servant countered, Gin grew nerves again.

His blood red eyes started to glow, and had his sclera tainted in orange. He glared at the servants and called all their attentions, as their eyes met with Gin's their eyes too started to glow but dimmer.

"Leave this and attend to our visitor! Now!" Gin commanded again and this time the servants dropped everything they were doing and bowed at Gin, all proceeded to leave the meeting hall like nothing happened.

Gin's eyes returned to normal, and he sighed. Kai, who was following him, whistled in awe.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked his huge little brother.

"Uhm, what should I do with the human?"

Gin thought for a minute. "Well, we can't kill her unless Kin's here, Sesshomaru might kill us, kidnap her I guess?"

"And?"

"Think of something that'll not involve us getting killed while making Sesshomaru agree with the arranged mating." 

* * *

Kirara kept purring whenever Kagome pets her, A-Un saw this and got jealous so both heads lay on Kagome's lap and Kirara lay on Un's head instead.

Kagome grew dread lines on her forehead, suffocating from the weight her companions are giving her. Minutes have passed since both the Western and Southern Lords left them. She decided to wander a bit together with A-Un and Kirara and saw a large patch of flowers and cool thick shady trees. They decided to relax there.

"A, Un you're really heavy…" she tried to smile but failed. The dragon's sensed her heavy breathing and lifted their weight, shifting around her and lay behind her instead, giving Kagome a comfortable place to sit down and lean on.

Picking up the letter that was tied around Kirara's neck, she giggled at what was written on it. It was from Sango.

" _ **Kagome-chan, I don't really trust Sesshomaru-sama protecting you so I asked Kirara to accompany you and happily agreed. If ever Mr. Ice-prince left you alone in danger, don't be surprised if Kirara suddenly scoop you up away from him. Stay safe Kagome-chan!**_

 _ **-Sango"**_

"Mr. Ice prince." Kagome giggled at her sister-like friend's remark. She paused mid-way from her giggle when she heard the bushes move and an unfamiliar presence.

A-Un slowly stood up and faced the direction of the presence, covering Kagome. Kirara jumped off of Un's head and transformed into her tiger form. Growling at the same direction.

Kagome stood wary, her arms ready to grab her weapon, until she remembered. "What if it's the servant? You three calm down."

The suddenly Kagome dashed forward and squealed like a little girl. "AAAAW, they're so CUUUUTE!" She grabbed three domestic white rabbits and crushed hug them. The rabbits squirmed and tried to get away from the human.

A-Un and Kirara widened their eyes at Kagome. The nekomata transformed back to its kitten form and A-Un sat.

Kagome ran towards her companion with three rabbits grasping for air in her embrace. "Kirara! A-Un! Look at them! Aren't they adowable!" She cooed. "They're so cute I could just eat them!"

Kirara, A-Un, and the three rabbits all shuddered at Kagome. "Hahaha, it was just an expression, I'm not really going to eat them."

Kirara and A-Un rolled their eyes at Kagome, the three rabbits sighed in relief. They seem to understand the priestess.

* * *

(Somewhere in the forest)

Kai scratched his left ear with his huge furry paw. "What the!? Why wasn't she controlled!? Did I make the bunny puppets wrong?" He asked his self from a few miles away where Kagome and her youkai companions were, being able to see what happened through the puppets eyes.

* * *

(Back at Kagome and co.)

The three rabbits' fur were being brushed by Kagome's hand, hard, getting squeezed by the force. Unkowingly, one of the rabbits were able to shift around and stared at Kirara and A-Un. The youkais stared back and their eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

* * *

(Back at Kai)

"Great, am I that weak?" Kai cried. "I could control those two beast but not the stupid wench!?" He pinched his temples, frowning at his power. "Darn it." Now he was thinking of what he'll do with two controlled beast, three puppet rabbits and an unaware priestess wench.


	15. The Plan

Chapter 15: The Plan 

"I need to do WHAT!?" Miroku screamed and it echoed throughout the fortress' rooms and halls. Inukimi had dropped him and Inuyasha at a strange room that belongs to the sorcerer while she had to do something important.

The potion master chuckled as he was mixing some toxic concoction filled with the colours of blue and green. He is the sorcerer that Sesshomaru asked, wearing a yellow thick butterfly-patterned robe, red hair with a shade of orange at its ends and tied into a bun, no demonic markings but his eyes were blood red and he was surely older than them and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was sneering at Miroku, while the monk is frantically waving his hands, disagreeing with the sorcerer.

"Well there's no other way Monk. You have to do it. Once the priestess is here, you two will start practicing the rite of sacred purification." Shigeo explained while he was eyeing the substances he just mixed, slowly turning into a white colour liquid. Inuyasha got curious and scooted closer to him and the potion.

"Oi girl, be careful, just one drop of this on you and you'll freeze for eternity." Inuyasha snapped, calling him a girl, he frowned. And Shigeo laughed again at him.

* * *

The raven haired priestess ran through the forest as fast as she can, swatting the bushes and evading the trees while she ran away from her youkai companions.

' _What is wrong with them!?'_ She thought between heavy panting _'and what's with this forest!? It wasn't like this when I saw it from above!'_ She kept running even though the path she took seems to never end, and there were no signs of youkai other than the small forest creatures that jumped out of her way.

She could feel Kirara and A-Un flying towards her, not giving up on chasing. She was lucky enough that she managed to get away from both of them when she got pinned down by A-Un's clawed feet, taking back her weapon before she escaped.

She kept running and could already feel her legs getting heavier, she was tired now. In the shady dark forest she saw light towards the path she took. Every distance she covered the light glowed stronger.

' _The end of the forest!'_ She beamed with hope but it didn't last long when a blue thunder streaked near her right feet. She screamed and tumbled forward. She managed to get out of the forest.

"What the!? A-Un! Were you really trying kill me!?" Kagome screamed, pulling herself up and continued to run forward.

The clearing was empty, there were little signs of grass and no rocks or boulders that she could use to hide herself. Gripping on her bow, her hands were trembling. _'Should I fight back? I might hurt them, or worse! I might purify them!'_

She took a glimpse behind, only to see A-Un with no reigns and Kirara following behind him. _'Oh great! And Sango said Kirara would save me…'_ Without her noticing, in front of her was a not so steep cliff that ended her path, unable to stop before she notices it, she fell down and slid on the dusty ground.

"Oooowwww…" She groaned and rubbed her bottom.

Two thuds managed to surround her. Looking up only to exchange glances with Kirara and A-Un.

"You two snap out of it! It's me, Kagome! Kirara! A-Un!" She tried to wake them from their controlled state. The two youkai each took steps and neared Kagome, Kagome crawled backwards but her back just met the cliff's dusty rock wall.

"That's enough!"

A loud, thunderous and huge voice echoed. Kirara and A-Un obeyed and stepped backwards. Kagome sighed in relief then snapped her attention to the owner of the voice.

Suddenly, a figure from above landed beside Kagome, shaking the ground as it landed. A huge and furry paw grabbed the rough of Kagome's haori and pulled her up to face her. Kagome was ready to load her weapon and shoot the figure when her face turned into a frown, staring intensely at her captor.

"What?" Kai asked her, not that it mattered, but he was distracted by her stares. Then it occurred to him, why was she not scared by his presence. _'Every human trembles in fear when they lay eyes on me!'_ And his manipulating ability weren't able to affect the human too.

"You're one ugly bunny." Kagome let out, she didn't purposely say that, but she just wanted to point it out and rub the truth at Kai's face. Kai's brow twitched.

"So you're Sesshomaru's human girl huh? Never did I expect that you can't be affected by my power."

"Eeew! I'm not Sesshomaru's! Now let go of me!" She squirmed, trying to touch the ground with her feet and make her escape.

"Hey! Stop squirming or I'll hit you." Kai warned.

Kagome took a strong squirm and managed to drag Kai's hand down, making her touch the ground, and with a swift turn, she pulled the arrow towards Kai and released it. A burst of pink reiki fizzed its way towards Kai's head. Kai was able to dodge in time but he wasn't able to hold on to Kagome and released her.

Kagome ran away but got blocked by Kirara and A-Un, she didn't stop and pulled an arrow from her back, infusing little of her reiki with it, once she neared the two she jabbed the arrow on the ground and a huge blast of reiki came from the ground, spreading like fog. Kirara and A-Un were being shocked by the purified air, ignoring Kagome as she passed through them.

' _I hope they could forgive me for that.'_ She thought while running away to wherever she could reach.

She heard the rabbit demon roared behind her, she snickered at it. Looking towards her path, she paled. At the end of it was a dead end. It was a very, very, very steep cliff. She stopped when she realized that it wasn't just a cliff, it was an abyss! She can't even see what's below, just a black ominous fog. The fog continued until the end of the horizon from her view.

"What the heck is this place?" She cried. Loudly.

"It's better if you just behave like an obedient hostage and abide to our plan." Kai's voice went louder, and his steps were too. Kagome turned back and saw the huge rabbit demon.

"A Hostage? For who?" she asked, slowly reaching out for another arrow away from Kai's vision.

"Why, no other than Sesshomaru, of course."

"Huh? Why!?" Kagome exasperated, secretly she managed to get hold of an arrow and all she just need is the time to load it on her bow and shoot.

"I don't think it matters that much to a human, there's no need for you to know." Kai closed their distance with each other and was about to grab the human.

When.

Kagome immediately hopped back and placed the arrow on to her bow, aimed it at Kai.

As fast as she could, she released it and it flew directly towards Kai's head. Kagome was confident that the arrow will pierce him, there was no way will it miss with that distance.

Kai foresaw her actions and brushed the arrow away with his hand as quickly as it was released. Flicked it like a mosquito. But this was a priestess, and her power surely was strong, Kai felt his hand burn with pain as the remaining reiki was slowly purifying it. He ignored it and managed to not wince in pain.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, if not for his brute strength the sacred arrow could reach him. She didn't hesitate to reach for another arrow when suddenly A-Un's roar echoed, and a huge blast of lightning made its way in front of Kagome, the shock wave was strong and both staggered backwards, Kagome wasn't able to draw her weapon from the sudden tremble.

"Hey! Watch it, beast!" Kai yelled at A-Un who was above him. Kirara stayed on the ground.

A crack on the ground started to form, and it started to split. Kai stepped back and avoided the crack. Kagome trembled in fear along with the ground trembling too. She began to run towards Kai when the ground beneath her stared to chip off and erode down the abyss.

Kagome didn't make it and fell down. Her scream echoed in the abyss.

Kai quickly called for Kirara. "Cat! Go get her!? Quickly!" he ordered and Kirara obeyed. The cat demon flew down and followed Kagome.

"This is bad!? Were definitely dead now!" Kai howled in fear. It was clear that Gin wanted her alive and be taken as a hostage, but now that she fell into that, there was no way they could have a hostage.

Kai waited for a few seconds but there were no sign of Kirara. He fell on to his knees and stared at the abyss in a blank expression, realizing that he just killed Sesshomaru's human girl.

A-Un landed beside Kai and tried to comfort him, when Kai hammered the two dragons.

"This is all your fault! You stupid, good-for-nothing dragons! Now what should I do!? I can't just tell Gin nii-san I killed the human!"

Kai stood up. "No. No one must know she died." His face darkened and revealed an evil smirk.

AN: I noticed that there's few humor in this chapter, and the previous ones, sorry about that. I don't think I could insert a funny scene in these parts but at the next chapter there will be. _Maybe._


	16. The Servants

Chapter 16: The Servants

Two knocks from Shigeo's sliding door took everyone's attention towards the entrance, Miroku, who was the closest, slid it open and revealed two female fox servants at the doorstep. _'Ooooh! Beautiful maidens!'_ A perverted smile slowly crept on the monk's lips.

The female servants bowed as their greeting and called. "Lady Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled and glared at the female servants, they jolted back in surprise.

"It would be best if you were not to address her as Lady." Inuyasha's growl grew louder and he glared at Miroku. "I mean _him_ as a Lady." He corrected and gave a nervous chuckle and grin.

"L-lord Inuyasha, Lady Inukimi left the fortress and travelled towards the northern mountain saying she would fix a certain misunderstanding…" The servant on the left side started.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "So?"

The servant on the right side continued. "Lord Sesshomaru is not present and so is the imp."

"Just get on with it!"

"I-uh" Both servants stammered nervously. The servant on the left was the first to clear her voice. "Lady Inukimi had instructed everyone that you are to be the substitute Lord of the house while both she and Lord Sesshomaru are away. And we shall abide to your commands!"

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened in utter shock. Shigeo left his potions and walked near them. "Good for you, Inuyasha." He congratulated. "This would be good training."

"Training?" Miroku turned to face the elder youkai.

"Oh? Have you not shared the news to your friends?" Shigeo asked him and looked back at the monk "Your dear friend Inuyasha, who shares the blood of the former West's Great Dog General, is to be bestowed of the title 'Prince', but as what he is right now, it'll be Princess of the Western Lands." Gesturing his arms to emphasize the last phrase, Shigeo could not resist snickering at his last words.

"Oi! I haven't agreed on it yet!" Inuyasha opposed. He looked back at the servants and said "I ain't leading a bunch of people and do whatever a warlord does, No way!"

"Inuyasha, have you not told this to Kagome-sama?" Miroku continued to ask, slowly forgetting the two servants. "This is big news!"

"Darn it! I have no plans on being prince!"

"Hey! A prince needs an advisor, right? I believe that Inuyasha here does not have one yet?" Miroku asked, eyeing the servants and Shigeo, totally forgetting his perverted mannerisms.

"No, as of now, not yet." The servant at the left answered.

"Perfect! Inuyasha!" Miroku stood straight, head held up high. "I would be honoured as your advisor! Aha! "

"Are you deaf!? I told you I'm not going to be prince!"

Shigeo inserted. "Perfect decision, Inuyasha! The monk is the best choice to be your advisor, since he must be near you at all times to avoid getting attacked by the ominous dead god. Excellent thinking, young lady."

"Decision!? Choice!? I haven't even said anything!" Inuyasha yelled, completely forgetting that he was just called _a young lady_.

* * *

Beautiful black lashes slowly fluttered open, feeling her body, her nerves were still responding and she wasn't that injured. Surprise crept in when she remembered the last thing that happened. She fell down in to the abyss right after A-Un attacked. Certain that there was no chance of surviving that fall, but there she lay over warm garments spreaded on the wooden floor, realizing that she looked more like sleeping than wailing in pain.

"Oi! You're awake!" A familiar female voice called, blissful and lively. Kagome shifted to the direction of the voice, rolling slightly to her right.

"You know, I thought that you weren't going to wake up anymore." She added, Kagome got dumbstruck when she saw her, some of her features were different but the voice and the fan she held was enough to convince that the young woman is _her_. The priestess began to move, lifting her weight up to sit up.

"You sure it's okay for you to move?" The woman asked, Kagome completely ignored her concern.

She has black and slightly wavy hair loosely hanged in a low ponytail, a peach-like patterned kimono overflowing with the colours of pink and green. The same green earrings that held its grip on her demonic pointed ears, but the other jewel was missing, lips painted in red feudal era lipstick. There wasn't much change with her appearance, other than her blood red eyes that are now silver gray and strange swirly markings on her hand where she held her fan.

Kagome blinked, snapping out of her daze. "Kagura?" she finally asked.

"Yo!" Was what the woman greeted.

"We-weren't you supposed to be dead!?" Kagome gasped, she didn't want to sound rude but seeing someone dead nursing her would be pretty shocking…and scary. "Ah!" Realization hit her.

"OR WE'RE BOTH DEAD!" she cried, fingers twitching in frustration and agony.

Kagura giggled. "You could say that."

Kagome froze, staring at Kagura, waiting for a response like 'just kidding' or 'just messing with ya', but no, Kagura didn't say those words, and she said nothing actually and looked at Kagome with serious eyes.

The poor priestess paled as white as snow.

* * *

Sesshomaru was tapping a clawed finger at a table near him, Gin said to wait in the guest room, he sat at a not-so extravagant chair and the room itself looks like the servants are slacking. With his demon senses, he heard a slam or more like a door being brutally shattered, then suddenly Gin's voice commanding his servants. After those, everything went silent, when suddenly steps welcomed their selves in the guest room, opening the door slowly; he saw a lot of servants peeping in the room.

The servants flooded in the guest room and started attending to Sesshomaru. Two servants carried a huge wide cloth strapped to a pole, and fanned him. Three servants carried food and offered to him. Sixteen servants volunteered to his entertainment, dancing a very, very lame dance in front of him like drunken geishas. Ten servants offered to give him a massage.

Okay, Shesshomaru got creeped out by their sudden hospitality, yes he was already accustomed to this kind of treatment since he's a Lord himself but this is just **sad** , plus their eyes look dead, they seem to be not their selves.

Before the ten servants had their hands on Sesshomaru for a massage, he brushed it off. Gracefully.

Standing up, the servants around him backed, but the sixteen ones were still dancing like idiots. _'Is this what they call here entertainment!?'_

Without hesitation he stride out of the room, servants were still following him, so he decided to leave, changing direction towards the nearest window, and took off. It doesn't matter if it is rude for him to leave without a word to the Southern brothers, Gin probably has no intention of calling an audience and would just waste his time in that lousy old castle. But that was not the only reason he left, he felt Kagome's power burst for a short time then suddenly disappeared. Following the scent to where the priestess had gone, he noticed the broken trees and bushed.

Sesshomaru turned around, sensing an unfamiliar presence approach him. He looked down and saw an old crow tengu, the demon did not look physically old, about the age of 40 in human years, but his movements were slow and his feathers were slowly turning gray at the tips, from the way he is dressed, must be a noble.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru." The tengu called, Sesshomaru slowly hovered down and distanced his self at the tengu, looking at him with a blank expression.

"You are Lord Kyo?" Sesshomaru asked, the smell now was quite familiar; he had met the old croon back when he must still be a pup. _'An audience.'_ He soon realized that there was no need for Gin to call an audience, when he could just see them or the audience themselves could just come towards Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it is I. You surely have grown. "Kyo started, his voice old and shriveled. "You should not come near that Forest."

Sesshomaru did not look back at the forest, he asked, eyes cold as ice. "You must be aware of the deal that the former Southern and Western Leaders made. I am in need of an audience, the southern's generals and leaders must hear of this."

"I am afraid that won't happen, Lord Sesshomaru."

"And why is that?"

Kyo sadly stared down on the ground, exhaling a heavy sigh. The old crow suddenly spreaded his wings, his old, tattered and time-worn feathers swayed lifelessly when he withdrawn it. "Most of the southern region's leaders are **dead** , and if I were too late, I could be too. As you can see, I am too old now and my power is slowly diminishing, Gin had already manipulated me but my powers had abled me to break the spell."

"Explain Lord Kyo."

"The southern brother's ability, rabbit demons of such blood, is to manipulate and control their enemies. Since the former Great Southern Lord died, his sons become the new leader and abused their power on the people. Generals from the regions, and tribe leaders who oppose them fought. Those who are too weak were controlled and those who are too strong for their power fought back."

"Is this the rumored feud between the South's regions that made its way in the West?"

"Yes, a century long feud between the lands."

Silence between them filled the air, Sesshomaru thought of what to do next since discussing an audience with the South is now impossible, since there were no Southern Lands anymore if this feud keeps on going and if there's no Southern Land, then there won't be any alliance made with them.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to stay here then, I will take my leave after I retrieve my companions." And he worked his self for nothing. "What is this forest?"

Kyo noticed the broken trees and mess made in the forest, someone was chased here. "Your companions?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to the forest and waited for an answer.

"That forest is cursed, anyone who enters never comes out, most of the leaders who weren't able to die were thrown in and none of them came back. Your companions are probably dead by now."

Sesshomaru started to walk in the forest, completely ignoring Kyo.

AN: Yey! I like this chapter cuz a lot is revealed. Inuyasha is a substitue lord now and Miroku is his advisor, Kagura is in the story and she's with Kagome…and later Sesshomaru (Ooops, shouldn't revealed that, but who cares!) Then there is the reason behind the feud in the Southern Lands. Oh and there's Kyo… Im not sure what I should do with this OC of mine (should I have him tag along with Sesshomaru? His old and slow though.).


	17. The Task

Chapter 17: The Task

A female servant, about the same age as Shigeo in terms of youkai years, that gave Inuyasha a nostalgic smell held up a golden necklace with a round violet-like jewel infront of him.

"This is called the Meido Stone Necklace, Lady Inukimi entrusted me to deliver this to you Prince Inuyasha, you are to wear this while you are inside the fortress' grounds so the people around will not doubt your actions." The Lady of the West's personal Chambermaid presented and spoke.

"Meido stone...?" Inuyasha and Miroku trailed off.

Shigeo started to explain. "Much like the two legendary swords your Father left for you and your brother, he also left many treasures for the Lady of the West, one of those are the Meido Stone Necklace which grants access to the underworld and possess similar power to Tenseiga."

"May I?" The servant asked the hanyou, he nodded in return without resisting and Rem placed it around Inuyasha's neck. With teary eyes, Rem cried.

"O-oi! What's wrong!?" Inu asked.

"I understand miss, making Inuyasha wear such precious jewellery will just double up her good looks, it is painful to accept that she was once a guy!" The monk faked concern.

"Miroku, shut up." Inuyasha and Shigeo chorused.

"I apologize for making a scene within your presence, I just- its just, seeing you from this small" Rem held up her right arm and made a pinch gesture "to this big" she held her arms wide.

"I wasn't that small!" Inuyasha protested.

"Oh they grow up so fast! I feel so old now!" The servant exaggeratedly fished out a hanky and wiped her faint tears. "

"Have you two met before?" Shigeo interrupted. "You are Rem, correct me if I'm wrong, and your Lady Inukimi's only personal chambermaid. Didn't she isolate your public interactions to avoid conspirators, how come you know Inuyasha?" The potion master questioned, brows formed in a doubtful manner.

The servant, Rem, noticed the interrogating approach Shigeo is showing, to avoid misunderstanding and risking her trust she explained after inhaling calmly. "Yes, you are correct Master of potions, but I met Prince Inuyasha before I was chosen to be my Lady's personal chambermaid. I was the Prince's personal nursemaid from when Lady Izayoi passed away and my Lady decided to take him in though it was only for such a small time."

Shigeo and Miroku's eyes moved to Inuyasha, quietly waiting for an interesting response. Inuyasha began to open his mouth, disappointing the two males in the room. He said, "Enough with this, I want to finish this as early as possible, I just agreed with the temporary Lord thingy cuz I wanted to." Honestly, Inuyasha was curious of Sesshomaru's doings, being someone of high status like his father once was.

Rem just smiled at him. "Stubborn as always, you haven't changed. Just your height." She let out a soft giggle, after that she pulled out a scroll from behind her and gave it to Miroku. "From what I heard, you are the Prince's self-proclaimed advisor. I am giving you this in order for you to guide the prince with his duties, the potion master-" she turned to face Shigeo "- shall join you too."

"Hmm. I see no need for me to tag along with them, I already gave them the basics of what is needed to know" Shigeo started to take a step towards the room's exit, he has no intention of doing Lordship chores with two amateurs, what he intends to do is to watch them from a distance and laugh at the witty ideas the two agrees upon doing. "I shall make my appearance once the priestess is present, later young ones!" And he exited the room. Leaving everyone in the room confused at his actions.

"So it's just the two of us Inuyasha! Oh what fun!" Miroku cheered.

* * *

Squinting his eyes to read the writings on the scroll respectively, Miroku started. "Why isn't there a task that's near the female's private hot springs? Washroom? Quarters?" Miroku's eyes took a surprise with what he just read, he immediately dragged Inuyasha in the shoulders and ran through the fortress' hallway.

After a few events, Inuyasha was deep in thought of how he was dragged in an isolated garden with few guards around and seeing Miroku in front of him enter a white garden shed, and casually introducing his self to what looks like a high ranking noble woman, human as she looks Inuyasha could never mistake her smell as that of a youkai and a very powerful one too. The Hanyou neared the two, seeing up close, the woman was covered in thick soft robes that are painted with snow white color, there were snowflake markings at the ends of her robes, her hair was of the color snow, and she was as white as the clouds in the feudal era skies.

The white woman saw Inuyasha walking near them, she stood up from her wooden seat and gave Inuyasha a disgusted reaction, a reaction for him being a hanyou. The woman was about to decide of her leave when the necklace caught her eyes, stopping her from leaving.

"I am the Leader of the Snow Maiden tribe that lives near the western lakes of the region, Yukiji, forgive me for my actions, I am not accustomed with your kind of heritage… Wearing the Western Lady's treasured necklace, I believe you are the highest ranked around that I can discuss with since she and her son is absent." She began, walking back to her seat and gesturing Inuyasha to join her. The snow maiden wanted to discuss of her tribes depleting resources, knowing Inuyasha, he'll just sleep it all off and not even bothered to listen.

Miroku saw Inuyasha getting sleepy, so he decided to take notes of the discussions much like what an advisor would do, he pulled out a brush and a piece of paper and began scribbling. The scribbles was at first characters but then he too got bored and now his hands were drawing the snow maiden's face, complete with make-up and a slender body. He was snickering at his own creation.

The snow maiden noticed Miroku's perverted smile. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" She asks interrogatively. Inuyasha woke up and observed the two.

Miroku immediately crumpled the paper and slipped it inside his robe. "Writing down what you say."

"You crumpled it?"

"Yes, it's a habit of mine."

Then a forehead slap can be heard from Inuyasha.


	18. The Wolf demon

Chapter 18: The wolf demon

Shigeo cried tears of laughter from watching the two in his magical orb, it was showing the image of a goat eating Inuyasha's hair. 

* * *

"OW OW OW OW...! Let go you damn creature!" Inuyasha wailed while his hair are being chewed by three goats.

The servants who are assigned with the animals rushed inside the goat's pen but cannot go near Inuyasha because the goats are surrounding him.

"Lady Inuyasha don't hit the goats!"

"Lady Inuyasha you should've let us do the feeding!"

"Lady Inuyasha watch out, one is going for your sleeves! Uh oh nevermind..."

Inuyasha let out a string of colorful words.

Meanwhile, Miroku is busy laughing at his friend. "See, I told you we should just tell the servants about the change of animal food rations and not do it by ourselves." 

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha walked back towards Shigeo's room, they were checking the lists and picking out chicken feathers respectively.

"Talk to the castle's gardener... Change the servants' assignments... Discuss about negotiations...more negotiations...war...another war... I think we're done!" Miroku beamed.

"We didn't do most of that stuff you read." Inuyasha replied while still searching for hidden chicken feathers on his hair.

"Well I left it out since these should be done by Lady Inukimi or Lord Sesshomaru. If we do this I bet it would turn out into chaos like with that snow maiden." Inuyasha just shrugged and act as if nothing happened.

While the two are walking, a servant was hurrying trying to find them. The doors opened with a bam and the servant called Inuyasha.

"Lady Inuyasha!" The servant called before stopping in front of him and did a slight bow of respect. Inuyasha though got annoyed with the whole _'Lady'_ thing.

"Lord Kouga of the wolf demon tribe is seeking an audience, the Lord and Lady of the west are not around so you are to entertain him." He said.

Miroku jumped in their conversation and shared his thoughts "Oh its Kouga, I never thought his tribe's region are part of Lord Sesshomaru's domain. Let's go see him Inuyasha." He suggested.

Inuyasha frowned at the suggestion. "And have him see me like this? No in hells way imma show myself to him-"

Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence since the doors bursted open and revealed an angry Kouga.

"Hey mutt-turd! Where's your brother!?" The wolf greeted, he knew Inuyasha was around because of his smell, the wolf's eyes landed on a female figure with the same clothes as that of a _dear_ friend of his. With a raise of a guilty eyebrow he apologized. "Oh, sorry, I mistook you for some fowl mouthed mutt. "

Miroku nearly choked when he silently snickered at Kouga's mistake. The wolf noticed Miroku and asked him instead while slowly nearing them, Inuyasha was somehow relieved by the fact that the dense Kouga mistook him for someone else, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit of embarrass. "Oy monk, where's Inuyasha? Nah- more importantly where's his brother? I need to speak with him."

Miroku pointed to Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Inukimi are not around, so he- I mean she is appointed to be the temporary in-command in the fortress." Inuyasha did a slight twitch.

Kouga doubted the monk's word and asked the servant instead for a reason, who was silently standing behind them. The servant nodded and took back his doubts. Meanwhile, Miroku is still trying to confine his laughter.

"Yeah." Was all Inuyasha said, the servant then suggested that they should discuss it in a private room. As soon as Inuyasha agreed and ask the servant to show them the way, Kouga interrupted which made Inuyasha and Miroku stop walking and turned around to face the wolf demon. "There's no need, it's urgent- there's a spirit wreaking-…." Kouga explained but trailed off when his eyes caught sight of tetsusaiga hanging around the female's waist.

He eyed the sword, squinting his eyelids, which caught Inuysha's attention. Kouga's eyes flew back and forth from Inuyasha's face to the sword on his waist. Inuyasha, though looking calm, is already sweating from humiliation.

Kouga wlked infront of Inuyasha, lifted his right arm and let I rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. With a look of pity, he said "You too huh? Inuyasha?"

Miroku started to burst out laughing and tried to comment between breaths "Took you long enough."

Inuyasha slapped off Kouga's hand. "Keh! So? You gonna make fun of me?"

"I understand you." Kouga said which mad Miroku shut up and each gave them surprised looks.

"Ayame got turned ino a guy!" Kouga cried loudly. "So I'm not gonna make fun of you this time mutt, it's your lucky day."

"what!?" Inuyasha and Miroku chorused.

Then out of nowhere, Shigeo popped into their conversation.

"I see, its seems she's already making a move." The potion master spoke, he notices Kouga and introduced his self, Kouga did the same thing too.

"What do you mean Shigeo-sama? Does that mean Ayame-san is in danger!?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"No, but the whole western land is. If that fallen god isn't eliminated it will cause trouble, by the way it attacks, she must still be trying to look for a body." Shigeo then asked Kouga. "Did this Ayame girl acted off from before she became a guy?"

Kouga nods and added an explanation "it happened last night, Ayame didn't return to the cave but stayed outside in the forest looking like she was gathering some spirits. I thought she was speaking to some forest sprites so I didn't mind it. And then the next day, I woke up being hug-strangled by a guuuuuuuuy!" Kouga freaked out.

"Gathering intel then, it means the fallen god still has no clue of you and Lord Sesshoumaru's whereabouts, Inuyasha. As for Ayame's state, her body is not what the fallen god is looking for which in turn gets cursed by becoming a guy."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and the servant all stared at Shigeo with a doubting look. "Its true." Shigeo supported.

* * *

 **AN:** Ohohohoho, Do forgive me for the 3 month hiatus-like absence, I was so occupied with my mini-thesis that I was not able to write, LITERALLY, me and my classmate exchanged laptops because her was of a much higher spec and is perfect for web development/ programming and I'm the programmer so it was a must and my files are, of course, in my laptop that is not within my reach at that time.


End file.
